This school has a prison?
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: Naruto joins Hatchimitsu academy a little later than the other five boys. Reuniting with his childhood friend Meiko he finds out this school is very different from any other school he's ever been to. Comedy/Romance/Drama. Lemons/Limes for sure NarutoXMeiko
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys it's me again with another idea I had in my mind. I recently went back and reread some prison school and I noticed there were no Naruto x Prison School stories on this site, which is surprising to me. So I decided to rectify that and started writing this. I'm currently half way done with the next chapter of Konoha no Basket as well as The Bad Girl. I also have another DxD story since I'm having some trouble with the main one. Well that's enough for now let's get on with the story. Also Meiko will seem OOC but that will only be when around Naruto and it will be explained why. Around the rest she'll be her usual self.**

Hachimitsu Academy, a school that since it's been open has been an all-girl institution. However this year the chairman of the school decided to allow males to enroll, the catch however was that only six would be allowed to enter.

Currently we find Naruto Namikaze walking toward the Academy. Naruto is 5'10 ft. tall, has short spikey blonde hair with blue eyes. He is currently wearing the boy's uniform which consists of a dark blue blazer over a plain white button down long sleeve, black pants and black shoes. The tie is optional so he decided not to wear one.

One hand in his pocket while the other has his bag slung over his shoulder he walks towards the school which is just coming in sight.

" _If I'm correct this is the school Meiko goes to._ " He thinks to himself as he walks down the street. " _I'm already a week late due to some issue with the paper work I wonder who I'm going to have to room with. I know they let five others from the same school enter as well so they probably already got acquainted. Damn it's gonna be hard being the new kid._ "

Once he finally reaches the school he heads to the Chairman's office as instructed to receive his schedule and to properly introduce himself. He finds the correct room and knocks twice until he hears the man on the other side usher him in.

The room is pretty nice if a bit dark. It's a big room with a desk right across from the door he just entered, behind the desk is a window with a view of the school. In front of the Chairman are seats most likely for anyone he instructs to come by. The Chairman himself is an older man with somewhat grey hair.

He wears a black suite with a white long sleeve under shirt with a light blue tie.

Naruto stands there for a minute while the man is doing something on his computer looking pretty focused.

" _Must be something important for him to be that focused._ " Naruto thinks, that's before he notices the reflection of the computer screen on the window behind him. " _Is he watching porn?_ " He thinks flabbergasted, though on the outside he doesn't show it.

A few moments later the man looks up and goes through a few papers before finally speaking.

"I see you're wearing the boy's uniform, which must mean that you're Namikaze Naruto… CORRECT?"

"Yes sir, a pleasure to meet you." He replies extending his hand out.

The Chairman shakes it before speaking again. "Here's your schedule" he says handing Naruto the papers, "For the duration of your second year these will be the classes you will be attending."

Naruto looks over the classes and is content with what he has. He only hopes he can at least have one of the other dudes in the class with him so he won't be the only guy.

"Thank you Mr. Chairman."

"It's no problem at all, I hope you enjoy learning…HERE!" He says

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. " _Does he always end his sentences like that?_ " "I'll be going now."

Naruto left the room and proceeded to his first class. Along the way he noticed he was getting a lot of looks from the female students. Not looks of lust or anything like that more like looks of curiosity.

" _They're probably still getting used to seeing a guy around here since it's been an all-girl school up until now._ " He thinks.

Most of the day was quite uneventful. As he expected almost no one talked to him either because he's the new kid or because maybe they just didn't care to speak to him. It was in his fifth period while the sensei was taking roll that he heard a guy's name being called.

The desk to his right was empty. " _Strange, it's only been a week is this guy ditching class already?_ "

Looking over to his left he sees a female class mate and decides he'll ask her about the dude and why he hasn't seen any of the other male's in the school yet.

"Excuse me." He whispers as to not get caught by the teacher. "Do you know where all the guys are? I just got here today and haven't seen any of them around at all."

Her face went from a look of disgust when he talked to her (which he noticed) to understanding when he mentioned he had just gotten here.

"The boys were sent to prison last week." She says clearly happy.

He thanked her for the information and turned back to his seat shocked. " _They got sent to prison?! What the hell did they do? Fuck, now I'm the only guy here, and to top it off I have no friends._ "

He couldn't focus for the rest of the class. He just kept wondering what these guys could have done to get sent to prison after only a week of school. Did they attack a teacher? Did they lose control of their beastly urges and sexually harass one of the girls?

With these thoughts still in mind he headed to his final class of the day. In his final class of the day he's not surprised to once again be the only guy considering what he just learned. He looks at everyone in the room quickly, but one person catches his attention.

Towards the back of the room he notices a grey haired girl whose hair is in a bun with two strands hanging on the side of her face giving her a sort of sexy librarian look. She has glasses and what really catches his eye is her uniform.

Her brown jacket is only buttoned from the bottom half almost completely exposing her breasts. The same with her undershirt. Around her neck she has a red bolo tie. She has thigh high black socks with some knee high black heeled boots. She's sitting with one leg crossed over the other giving him a good view of her legs.

With the willpower of the gods he's able to look away and sit two desks to her left. While he checked her out he couldn't help but think he knew her.

"Alright class you might now be aware but I'll say it anyways. The final boy that is transferring to our school is in our class. Young man would you please come up to the front and introduce yourself?" She asked him, though it was really a command.

Heading to the front he writes his name on the board and addresses the class. "My name is Namikaze Naruto, I'm seventeen years old, I like Ramen and cars, and I dislike a lot of things so I'll spare you the details. Please treat me well." He finishes and bows a little before heading back to his seat.

Sometime halfway through the class a small folded square landed on his desk from his right. He looks over at the girl to the right of him and sees her point to the girl from earlier. She's writing notes, not even making some form of acknowledgement that she had indeed sent him the note.

Checking to make sure the teacher isn't looking he carefully unfolds the note and reads what it says.

 _Meet me by the big tree at the end of the track ten minutes after class ends._

 _-Meiko_

" _That's Meiko?_ " He thinks to himself. She looked nothing like the shy little girl he knew when they were kids. " _Puberty was definitely kind to her_ " He thinks now excited that he had his old friend in a class. He couldn't help but notice she now had a strong aura radiation off of her.

After what felt like eternity class finally ended and Naruto went to his dorm room which he now found out he had to himself since the other five all roomed together. Oh well it worked out better for him anyway. He dropped his bag off but didn't have enough time to change so he just removed his blazer and went with his white button up.

He got to the tree and saw that she was already there leaning up against the tree. She heard the sound of steps heading toward her and she pushed herself off and they started at one another. Neither knowing how to start the conversation. Eventually Naruto broke the silence.

"It's been a while Meiko." He says smiling at her.

"It has. It's been about three years you've been gone Naruto." She says evenly.

He felt a bit bad that he had to leave her after halfway through middle school. His father's work required them to move.

"I missed you, you know? Even though we texted back and forth it wasn't exactly the same."

She smiled at him and replied "I missed you too. Middle school was tough for a while but eventually it got better." She said as they sat down.

"I didn't recognize you when I first walked into the classroom." He admitted.

She smirks at him. "Are you sure? Because it looked to me like you took your time looking at me."

He looks away and can feel his face getting hotter. He had been caught.

"I'll admit I did look at you for a bit longer than anyone else but it's kind of hard not to, your gorgeous." He complemented her

She smiled at that. Most of the boys that look at her ogle her and don't even pretend to be discreet. This has led her to hate most men and think of them as nothing but pigs. Just like those she has to look over in the prison.

"You're not so bad yourself. You've grown and you've got a nice body now. You're no longer the skinny kid you used to be."

The two spend an hour talking about what had been happening in their lives after he had moved away and reminiscing about when they were kids. As the two were talking they both felt drawn to each other.

The three years of not seeing each other obviously had them realize they both had some sort of feeling for each other. Even after just meting again they just felt right together. Slowly they found themselves moving their faces closer together.

Their lips just a hair away from each other.

 _[BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP]_

They both snapped out of their little trance and Meiko picked up her phone. She had gotten a text message. Naruto noticed as she read over it her eyes seemed to narrow and her jaw clamp up.

"I'm sorry but I'm needed by the USC." She said before she got an idea. "Would you like to join me? It's just a quick errand I have to do." She asks while standing up.

"Yeah sure, let's go." He says. Inside his mind however he was both upset and pleased. Upset because they had been so damn close to kissing and were interrupted. Pleased because if she was willing to kiss him that meant she didn't have a boyfriend. That thought bothered him.

He followed Meiko to a strange looking building a bit away from the school. It had plants growing on it and… _Are those iron bars in the window?_

She opened the door and headed inside. They walked down a dark corridor and Naruto couldn't help but notice something as his eyed adjusted for the dark. Every room he saw on either side of the wall looked like a jail cell.

Suddenly his eyes widened. The iron bars on the windows, the dark corridor, rooms that look suspiciously like jail cells. This was a prison. He gets a flashback to his talk with the girl in his fifth period class.

" _The boys were sent to prison last week_ "

So this is what she was talking about. The school actually had a built in prison. " _Is this even legal?_ " He thought to himself a little freaked out by the concept.

He noticed that one of the cells towards the end was emitting light which meant the guys had to be in there. Sure enough there they were, in black and white striped prison clothes eating who knows what.

They walked in and everyone turned their eyes towards them. He noticed that all five guys were there.

One of them had short dark blue hair and is wearing black shoes along with matching black and white horizontal stripped shirt and pants. He is average height and is also thin. This boy is Kiyoshi Fujino.

Next to him is a boy with shoulder length black hair, glasses and is wearing the exact same thing as Kiyoshi. He is tall and thin. This is Takehito Morokuzu AKA Gakuto.

Next to him is a blonde guy with his hair gelled back with a strand hanging down. He's about the same height as Kiyoshi and has lighter skin than the others. Like the guys next to him he's also wearing the standard prison clothing, only he prefers to wear his collar open. This is Shingo Wakamoto.

Next to him is the biggest one of them all. He's tall, a bit on the heavy side with huge earlobes and a small face. He has short hair and like the others before him has the prison uniform on. This is Reiji Andou AKA Andre.

Finally the last of the guys is an average height boy. He's thinner than the rest of them. His head is covered by a hood which Naruto can't find out how he got considering that those don't seem to be sweaters. The thing that makes this boy different is that he seems to be sick since he keeps coughing up blood yet nobody seems to do anything about it. This is Jouji Nezu AKA Joe

There is two other girls occupying the cell as well. The first is a girl with long black hair. She's of average height with a medium sized chest. She wears the girl's uniform the way it's supposed to clean and proper. Brown blazer buttoned at the middle. Her white long sleeve undershirt is buttoned all the way up with her red bolo tie also in order. She wears the brown skirt with black pantyhose underneath and wears dark brown shoes. This is Mara Kurihara. Eldest daughter of the Chairman.

Besides her is another girl. This one has short blonde hair in a bob cut and also has a medium sized chest. She wears the girl's uniform in the same fashion as Mari only she uses leggings underneath her skirt to cover down to her knees and doesn't wear socks with her shoes. This is Hana Midorikawa.

"Thank you for joining us Vice President." Says Mari.

"It was no trouble at all president." Says Meiko bowing. Naruto raised an eye at her behavior but said nothing. Mari looked over and noticed him.

"It seems the last transfer student has finally joined us. I'm Mari Kurihara president of the Underground student council." She introduces herself to him. "And this is Hana Midorikawa secretary of the USC. You're already familiar with the vice president so I won't introduce you to her."

"Pleased to meet you." He says before looking over at the boys. "So if you don't mind me asking, why are they here?"

Mari pulls out a book from her jacket and hands it to him. "This is the official Underground Student Council guidebook."

"Is it official or is it underground?" Naruto asks confused.

"That's exactly what I asked." Said Kiyoshi

"SILENCE!" yelled Meiko before she kicked Kiyoshi in the face.

Naruto looked and saw the big one looking at her with a crazy look on his face. The boy pounced "Please vice president punish me too let me lick your boots!" He yelled as he dived at her.

Before he could reach her he had a foot on the side of his head sending him away. Looking up he saw Naruto looking down at him.

"Nobody is going to lick any part of Meiko." He says with narrowed eyes.

The boys looked at Naruto shocked for two reasons one, he just kicked Andre like it was nothing, and two he called the vice president by her first name and she didn't do anything. Then they were shocked again when they saw her smile at him.

"You didn't have to do that but thank you Naruto, I'll handle this." She said.

He stepped aside and it was his turn to be shocked as he watched her ruthlessly beat the boy with a horse whip of all things and listen to her call him a fat pig. If it wasn't obvious before it was now, this was definitely not the girl he grew up with. But strangely he liked this new Meiko.

"Right, I suppose I should finish the introductions. In order from left to right, Kiyoshi, Gakuto, Shingo, Andre, and Joe." Mari said pointing at each boy. "They're here because they decided to peak into the girls shower." She said while looking at them with a disgusted look.

On the outside Naruto was shaking his head with disappointment, but on the inside he could see why they would try it, the school was filled with beautiful girls. If he had been here at the correct time he probably would have joined them. Giving them a thumbs up when none of the girls were looking they all nodded their heads obviously not sorry for it.

"The reason you were called vice president was because we need you here to explain to them what's going to happen. While I'm against it the Chairman has decided that should you all behave yourselves you will have the weekends free and be allowed to remain in the school. Vice president you and Hana will take turns supervising them as they work on the courtyard."

The two girls nod before letting the president finish talking to the inmates. When she finished she turned to Naruto. "As long as you behave and follow the rules in the guidebook this" she says pointing at the dudes "won't happen to you. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope." He says "If I have any questions I'll just ask Meiko." He says throwing one arm around her shoulders bringing her closer.

The boys thought she'd beat him for putting a hand on her but she didn't. She just nodded and said "I'll show him the ropes." She said before they left, his arm still around her.

"Why didn't she attack him?" asked Kiyoshi to the other guys

"Not that it's any of your business but the vice president told me that she and Namikaze-san were best friends when they were younger until he moved away." With that the guys were left to their own devices wondering what kind of guy this Namikaze was to be able to get along with the vice president that well. One thing was for sure though, they were all jealous as hell.

Naruto and Meiko decided to go get something to eat and head to Naruto's room and continue talking. They talked about anything and everything. He wanted to ask what made her be so violent but decided against it, it was kind of hot seeing her be tough.

When she finally had to leave to finish her homework and take care of some paperwork for the USC she pecked him on the cheek before heading out.

Looks like coming to this school won't be so bad after all.

 **That's it for chapter one I hope you enjoyed. Meiko is a bit OOC as I mentioned before but that's only for Naruto. They're childhood will be explained in later chapters. He will get along with the boys especially Gakuto. Because really who can't get along with Gakuto. Anyways tell me what you guys think, give suggestions, concerns, anything that you think would make this story more enjoyable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow in one day 74 follows. Thank you guys so much, I honestly didn't know if you all would like it but I'm glad it did. After waking up and seeing all the notifications the second chapter practically wrote itself though it's not as long as I thought it would be. Quick heads up there will be some alterations to the story but nothing too major. Anyways here chapter two. Also there's an Authors Note at the bottom please read it.**

The following day Naruto was woken up by the rays of the sun hitting his face. Rubbing his eyes he checked the time and saw it was six thirty in the morning. " _Damn, time to get ready._ " He thought before finally moving off the bed.

Since he's a man it didn't take him longer than five minutes to have his uniform on and be ready for class. Quickly he checks his bag and makes sure he has every assignment that is due and as he's doing so he can't help but wonder something. " _How do the guys not fall behind being in prison and all?_ "

He sat on his bed just checking social media to kill some time before heading to class. Fifteen minutes later he heads out the door to his first class. He arrives right on time, everyone is already in their seats. Taking his seat that he picked yesterday he prepares to listen to the teacher begin her lesson. " _It's gonna be a long day,_ "

It didn't take long for Naruto to zone out and start thinking of other things. Mainly Meiko.

" _What should we do this Friday? Should I invite her to the movies? Dinner? Is she even into that sort of thing? Given how much she's changed I don't know what her interests are now. Maybe we could go watch a kendo tournament in town?"_ That last thought was immediately discarded. " _No, that's what_ she _would have wanted to do._ "

His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling him. He turned to his right and saw it was some girl he hadn't seen yesterday. She wore the standard girls uniform properly just like Kurihara, only difference is that she doesn't use the pantyhose and she also doesn't wear socks. She has red hair with two big curled strands on either side of her face and bangs going left.

"Hello, my name is Takenomiya Kate president of the student council. I would've introduced myself yesterday but I had some matters to attend to." She says bowing slightly. Naruto looked around and noticed the teacher wasn't in the room anymore. "She left to get some papers while you were spacing out." Says Kate knowing what he was thinking.

"Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet you." He replied bowing. " _Something is off about this girl. She said she was the president of the Student Council. So there's two?_ "

When the teacher finally came back there was only a few minutes left of class so they were allowed to pack up early. The rest of the day proceeded the same as yesterday, no friends in class and no one that really wanted to talk. The height of the school day was when his final class finally arrived.

He was early so he went over to Meiko's desk to talk to her. She was wearing her usual uniform and he couldn't stop himself from glancing quickly at her almost exposed chest. " _Good thing there's only six guys at this school. People would be all over her._ "

He sat on the seat next to hers for the time being. While he was on the subject of the guys he decided to ask her something. "Hey Meiko, how long are the guys going to be in prison?"

"They will be in for a month if they're on good behavior. They will be allowed three hours on the weekends unless specifically told otherwise. Should they try and escape before their time is up they will be penalized by adding more time to their sentence." She explains

" _So I'll be alone for a month, that's IF the guys don't do anything stupid._ " Don't get him wrong he likes being with Meiko again but there's some things you can only talk to guys about.

After class Naruto and Meiko head back to his dorm to do the homework they were assigned. Along the way he can hear whispers and glances that other girls would send them. Some of them would say stuff like,

"What's the vice president doing with him?"

"I thought she hated men."

"Maybe she's escorting him to make sure he doesn't do anything perverted."

Walking into his room he hears Meiko talk. "You haven't decorated your room at all? That's usually the first thing people do when they move in. The idiots already put posters of scantily clad women and games in their room." She comments.

Taking a look around he realizes she's right. All that's in there is his bead the dresses provided and a little desk. " _This Saturday or Sunday I'll head home to pick up some stuff._ " He sat at his desk and Meiko sat on his bed leaning against the head board, one leg stretched out, while the other leg was brought closer to her chest so she could put her folder on it.

Naruto finished his assignments quickly and while he was waiting for her to finish he sat next to her on the bed and asked something that had been on his mind. "Meiko, how did you get involved with the underground student council? You weren't exactly the most social person in school."

She stopped writing and was silent for a bit before answering

"When you left after the first year of middle school, I was bullied quite a bit. Boys and girl would call me a loner and would also make fun of me because I already had somewhat big breasts." As she mentions her breast she uses both hands to cup them and give them a little squeeze. Try as he might he could not look away

"One day when they were bullying me someone told them off her name is Kurihara Mari. She helped me out and got me to be more confident and stand up for myself. I nearly beat one of the girls up. From that point on we became best friends and when we entered high school I joined the USC with her."

By the time she finished her tale she finally noticed she was being held from behind and she had subconsciously adjusted so she could be with her back on his chest. Naruto started hugging her the moment she mentioned being called a loner. He felt bad she had to go through that. " _Though that might be the reason why she's so violent now._ "

Naruto enjoyed being in that position drawing circles on her abdomen over her shirt, just as he was about to make himself comfortable he heard a phone ring, and it wasn't his.

Meiko shifted around to get her phone to check what the message said. Meanwhile Naruto is thinking, " _Damn again really? That's the second time that phone has interrupted a moment._ "

"Well it seems that it's my turn to watch the inmates do their work on the court yard. I don't think the president would mind if you came along." She says.

Getting the message Naruto puts his stuff away and follows her out the door.

They arrived about ten minutes later and Meiko was to oversee the boys along with Midorikawa to make sure they weren't slacking off.

Seeing that Midorikawa had already assigned three boys tasks Meiko had Morokuzu and Fujino clean the shed. ( **AN: Remember he only knows them by their real names as of now** )

 **Kiyoshi POV**

-Five Minutes before Vice president arrives-

"Kiyoshi, Gakuto, the Vice President will be here soon to assign you your tasks stay there and don't do anything until she tells you to." Says Hana while shooting me a deadly glare.

"Gakuto" I call out softly as to not be heard by anyone else.

"What is it Kiyoshi-Dono?" He asks looking at me

"I don't know if you're aware but I made plans to go see a sumo match with Chiyo-Chan this week."

"Yes I recall you saying something like that."

"I've decided I'm going to break out of here, and I need your help." I tell him hoping he won't turn to tell the others. After a few seconds he looks over at me and says

"Very well Kiyoshi-Dono yours truly will help you escape, on one condition."

"Name it"

"While you're free I need you to buy some limited edition three kingdom figures of Guan Yu and Red Hare that are available once every four years." He says excitedly

"I'll have to be quick about it but if that's all then I'll do it."

"Alright listen up." I hear the voice of the Vice President calling out to us. I notice the same guy that was with her yesterday is with her again today.

I wonder what kind of person he is to be able to do pretty much whatever he wants with the vice president and not get beaten up. I can safely say that I and every other one of the guys here are jealous of him though. He's always with one of the hottest girls and isn't in prison. LIFES NOT FAIR I yell to myself.

"Kiyoshi, you and Gakuto are to clean that old shed over there, and you better not let me catch you two idiots messing around." She says venomously.

"Don't worry Vice President yours truly will…ugh" he never got to finish as she slammed her boot to his face while applying pressure to the heel right at his temple.

"SILENCE don't speak and do your work." She says before heading back to Namikaze.

I decide we'd better get started so Gakuto and I head towards the shed to start cleaning up. I start raking some of the leaves that have piled up over time, as I'm doing so I notice something. Right there on the concrete wall near the ground, there's a hole.

Not big enough for me to squeeze through but if I dig at it enough with something I can make it big enough for me to fit through. This is it, this right here is my way to go on my date with Chiyo-Chan. I think in glee.

"Gakuto where is Kiyoshi." I hear. Looking from the corner of the building I see the Vice President heading my way. I quickly cover the hole with some leaves for now and head back there.

"Here I am Vice President, I'm sorry I took so long there was a lot of junk."

She just tsks and tells me to get back to work. I head over to Gakuto to tell him about my discovery. "Hey Gakuto, I think I found my way out." I tell him again whispering as I notice Hana coming our way.

"How so?" He asks while pretending to be busy.

"There's a hole on the wall behind the shed, I have it covered with leaves at the moment but it can be found if one rakes them." I tell him slightly nervous that someone will find it. Especially since if one of us breaks out our sentenced is increased for all of us.

"Don't worry Kiyoshi-Dono just let yours truly deal with that." He says. I wonder what he has planned.

 **Naruto POV**

This overseeing job isn't so bad from what I can tell. I don't really do much except watch the ladies abuse the guys. Do I find it wrong that they do this? Yeah but damn me if it isn't amusing every now and then.

Is it weird that I like it when Meiko shows her sadistic side?

Anyways right now is one of those amusing moments as I witness Morokuzu and Fujino act out the most fake fight ever. I can't help but wonder, what are they trying to achieve by doing this?

Oh look Midorikawa is heading their way, and she doesn't look happy. I watch on as she breaks up the fight by kicking them both into the shed effectively breaking it.

I whistle in appreciation she's got a pretty mean kick.

They apologize for their behavior and get back to work and I turn my attention back to Meiko. For the next ten minutes I just listen to her rant about how the guys are no good and what not before I feel my bladder start acting up.

"Hey Meiko I'm going to use the restroom real quick I'll be right back." She nods and goes for a round of patrol. As I'm heading to the restroom I notice something odd. Midorikawa and Fujino are nowhere to be found.

Where could they have gone? Surely Meiko would have noticed if they had fled. Putting the thought aside I walk inside the building and see the stalls. It didn't have any urinals. The room was basically a square with the left side of the room being a mirror and sinks while across from that is four stalls.

I head to a stall and open the door and my jaw drops.

 **Regular POV**

The sound of the stall door opening caused Hana's mouth to open in shock. How did someone get inside without her noticing? She must have been too distracted trying to get Kiyoshi to pee in front of her that she didn't realize they weren't alone in the restroom anymore.

Naruto opened the stall and since he didn't know what was going on, he misinterpreted the situation. From his angle it looked very wrong to someone who didn't know their situation. He just walked in and sees the secretary of the USC on her knees in the boy's bathroom, with her mouth open, and Fujino's pants around his ankles.

How else would someone interpret this? So he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting you two I'll just use the restroom later." He said quickly closing the door and leaving the room.

The two teens just stood (and one kneeled) there mortified about what had just happened. Kiyoshi was the first to speak.

"Well this is going to be a tough one to explain."

 **Authors Note: I'm so sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the last one. I've come across a little problem and I'm hoping you can help me out. I don't want to send Naruto into the prison, however that's where most of the comedy happens, so how could I do it to properly have everyone interact? If you have any ideas please either PM me or do it in a review. Also if you haven't read the Manga, in the near future there will be spoilers since I do plan to go into it. Also there will be drama, I won't tell you exactly what will happen but as a hint just look at the characters tagged in the information of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really pleased that this many of you like the story. I enjoy writing this a lot. I want to address something. As of now I've gotten a few ideas on how to have Naruto interact with the boys without being sent to prison. I still haven't decided exactly what I want to do though. Most of the first part of this whole story will be canon since I do need the girls to go to prison, so that the student council can come into play. That is where the main aspects of Drama and Comedy will really take off since the guys get out for a bit. So please bear with me if this story seems too canon just with Naruto inserted it will get better.**

-Last Time-

The sound of the stall door opening caused Hana's mouth to open in shock. How did someone get inside without her noticing? She must have been too distracted trying to get Kiyoshi to pee in front of her that she didn't realize they weren't alone in the restroom anymore.

Naruto opened the stall and since he didn't know what was going on, he misinterpreted the situation. From his angle it looked very wrong to someone who didn't know their situation. He just walked in and sees the secretary of the USC on her knees in the boy's bathroom, with her mouth open, and Fujino's pants around his ankles.

How else would someone interpret this? So he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting you two I'll just use the restroom later." He said quickly closing the door and leaving the room.

The two teens just stood (and one kneeled) there mortified about what had just happened. Kiyoshi was the first to speak.

"Well this is going to be a tough one to explain."

-Present-

Naruto laid down in his bed but didn't go to sleep. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed earlier in the day. How did Fujino manage to talk the Secretary of the Underground Student Council into blowing him while in prison?

"Kid must have killer game to pull that off. Especially considering how violent she is." He said to himself. It was about ten thirty in the night and he couldn't sleep so he decided to go for a walk. There was no rule against it so why not?

He left his room in only a black muscle shirt and black basketball shorts with an orange stripe running down the side along with his regular tennis shoes. He didn't have a specific location in mind he just started walking. As he did he was still thinking about the incident. He had accidentally stopped a fellow guy from getting some play. Unacceptable.

While thinking about all this he had ended up at the shed where the whole thing began. Now that he was here he recalled Fujino had spent a lot of time over here, in the back to be more specific. Looking back there he realized exactly why he was there. There was a hole in the wall.

" _He's planning to break out, but for what reason?_ " He wouldn't tell Meiko about this, he'll ask Fujino himself. With this new information he headed back to his room, though now he left with questions that hopefully would be answered soon.

On his way back he had another realization, Morokuzu must be in on it as well. Suddenly it all makes sense. He instigated the fake fight with Fujino to have Midorikawa drop the shed to conceal the hole, which he knew was there. If he knows are the other three in on it as well?

He finally arrived at his room and fell asleep with little trouble. One thing was for sure though, things were getting interesting.

-The next day-

As usual Naruto accompanied Meiko to do her patrols. It's become more of a routine now, she doesn't have to ask him to come with her he just goes. Looking around he sees Fujino working in the area of the hole.

They make eye contact and Fujino flags him down.

"Hey Meiko, I'm going to go tell Fujino to clean a specific spot, he keeps missing it and it's starting to bug me." He lies

She nods and says "If he gets out of line you have my permission to hit him."

He heads over to him and speaks "Fujino-San what did you call me over here for?" He asks calmly.

"You can call me Kiyoshi, Namikaze-San."

"Alright in that case just call me Naruto."

He nods and starts talking "About what you saw yesterday me and Hana were just…" He didn't get to finish as Naruto put his hand up.

"I know what you're going to say, you were going to tell me about how you were just about to have the time of your life before I ruined it. I'm sorry I barged in, I should've knocked. I'll make it up to you I promise. You should continue cleaning before Meiko gets mad." He says while jogging back.

"What? No that's not…" It was too late Naruto was out of ear shot.

" _Damn, now he thinks it was intentional. Oh well I'll deal with it later. Right now I have to get a practice run, I need to go out for at least one since I have to be out for three on the actual day of the date."_

As he's exploring his environment calculating his escape route he hears something from behind him. It's the Chairman of the school.

"What's he doing here" He whispers to himself. He seems to be burying something, with him here he can't get back to the hole to get back to school.

-With Naruto-

Everyone is doing their job just as instructed but something is wrong. Kiyoshi is not in site. " _He must have gone through the hole. It's been about an hour, what is he doing out there?"_

"Naruto. Have you seen Kiyoshi? He's been gone a long time." Says Meiko, her eyes narrowing a bit at the mention of the prisoner.

"Yeah he should be behind the broken shed doing some cleaning in the spot I told him." He covered for him. Kiyoshi better come back from wherever the hell he is, he can only distract Meiko for so long before she gets frustrated.

-General-

The Chairman had finally finished burying his collection of photos and has started off. This is Kiyoshi's chance as he makes a break for the hole.

Meanwhile Meiko has had enough of waiting and is heading to his location to ask just what he was doing that he didn't answer her when she called for him.

Just as Kiyoshi dives through the hole only half of his body gets through. The other half is stuck and to make it worse he can hear the heels of the Vice President's boots getting closer to him. He hangs his head in resignation knowing it's over, he's busted.

Unbeknown to everyone Gakuto had a small string connected to one of the broken pieces of wood. When the Vice President stepped on it he pulled it so that she would trip. This was enough time apparently since Kiyoshi was the one to offer a hand up. Kiyoshi and Gakuto were unaware that Shingo had been looking at them with a bit of suspicion.

" _You got lucky, you just made it._ " Thought Naruto

She tells Kiyoshi to respond the next time she calls his name and turns and walks to check on the others. Gakuto goes in that direction as well. Just as Kiyoshi is about to pass Naruto puts a hand on his shoulder and stops him.

"Did you enjoy yourself out there?"

All the blood drained from Kiyoshi's face. He had been caught, but how? He was sure no one was around to see him. In a panic he spoke "Please don't tell the Vice President. I'm begging you."

"Relax I'm not going to tell her anything." That seemed to calm him down a bit. "I do want to know though just what are you planning to break out for?"

Kiyoshi weighed his options. He could try and lie but could risk being ratted out even though he said he wouldn't, or he could tell the truth and hope he sympathized with him. Taking a deep breath he began to tell him his story. How he had a date with Chiyo-Chan but because he was here he had to break out. He promised her he would be there.

After the tale was over Naruto looked at the boy with some new found respect. He was keeping his promise even if he was locked up, he liked that.

"Don't worry Kiyoshi I won't say a thing. I wish you luck." With that he left. As he headed in Meiko's direction he realized something.

He had been so caught up in his story he forgot one important detail. Wasn't he in some sort of relationship with Midorikawa Hana? And now he's going on a date with another girl. Does he have no shame?

Once he finally caught up to Meiko he stood next to her as they watched the prisoners continue to do their manual labor.

As he's observing he hears her speak to him. "Naruto, would you like to come to my room tonight? I want to thank you for helping me out with my task as overseer. We could go get something to eat and watch something on TV."

"Sounds great. I'll be there at eight. Sound good?"

"That's perfect."

Later that night Naruto headed to Meiko's room as agreed. She had already gone out to get food and had texted him to just show up in his regular night time clothes since they didn't have to leave now. Once he knocked on the door and she opened, his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped considerably.

She was dressed in a yellow tank top that covered barely above her belly button and the smallest pair of pink shorts he'd ever seen. He snapped out of it once he saw the smirk on her face and she let him inside.

After they ate they cuddled up on her small sofa she had. He was sitting on the corner and she was sitting sideways on his lap, one hand over his shoulders. Once again Naruto was drawing patterns on her sides.

He noticed her turn her head to him and she said "we've paraded around this long enough." She pushed herself up and brought her lips to his. It wasn't gentle it was rough and they both liked it that way.

He adjusts her so that she's completely straddling him, never breaking the lip lock. Meiko must have been really feeling this since she grabbed Naruto's hands and placed them on her breasts.

Even for someone like Naruto this was enough of a hint to know what she wanted. He began to knead them over her shirt, pinching and pulling at her nipples that were now erect. Every twist brought out a lewd moan from her and he loved the sound.

He removed his hands and began to pull her shirt up, she lifted her hands allowing him to do so, meaning she was ok with it. Had she pulled it down he would have stopped. She in turn also pulled his shirt off and began to feel around his pectoral muscles while scratching up and down giving him a great sensation.

He attacked her neck next and began kissing and sucking on it leaving a nice mark to show he was there. He began to kill lower. One hand kneading her right breast while he sucked on the upper part of her left one also leaving a mark. She in turn also left him a nice hickey on his neck.

He picked her up and laid her on the couch on her back so she was under him. He kissed her again and his hands began to pull at her shorts, but alas it was not to be as her phone went off once again.

" _Damn it all! It's like that phone hates me or something._ " He raged in his mind.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I completely forgot I have to ask the pigs what item they wish to request. It's a part of their rights or something. We'll have to continue this some other time." She said as she put her shirt back on.

"Uh, shouldn't you put something else on? What if someone sees you?" He said worried about a staff member seeing the marks he left on her.

"Don't worry it's about nine right now, no one is patrolling the area, we'll be fine let's go." She says heading to the door.

She was right, there was absolutely no one in the halls or in the 'courtyard.' The prison building was soon in sight and he wondered what kind of things they would ask for.

They walked in and he saw all of them turn to look at them. More specifically the marks on Meiko's neck, he was glad that the shirt at least covered the area on her breast he had left his mark on. Their attention was soon directed to him and his mark. Their eyes opened wide, they knew what had happened.

"Do you insects have your item request forms?" She asked sternly

She looked over the papers and read out loud. "Kiyoshi, a dictionary, approved. Gakuto, an MP3 player, Denied."

"But it's for my English listening practice." He pleaded

"I'll consider it. Shingo, hair gel, denied." Andre wanted some sort of pencil thing. "Joe, an ant farm, I'll consider it." She said. She then pulled out a calendar and placed it on the cell wall.

While she was doing that the one named Shingo spoke to him. "I'm going to guess that you're the one who did that to her neck?"

"Yeah before we came here." He replied awkwardly, he didn't think they'd ask him about it.

"Did you guys go all the way?" He asks slyly.

"Nah haha before it went further we had to come here."

"Man I envy you so much right now." He said sighing. No doubt he hates being trapped here.

"Don't worry man I'm sure once you're out you'll find someone. There's one thousand sixty girls in this school, one of them has to like you." Naruto said

"Yeah I hope so." He says with a small smile and calm voice, no doubt picturing it in his mind already. This guy is pretty cool.

"Don't tell Meiko anything but I'll get you your hair gel." He says bumping fists with him.

Meiko told the boys about the different work they'd be doing on Saturday, I noticed the looks that came across Kyoshi and Morokuzu. This obviously interfered with their escape plan.

"Naruto we're leaving."

-The next day-

Shingo is pushing a cart with debris on it when he sees Kyoshi and Gakuto kneeling talking. " _I can't wait for this Saturday, I haven't actually hung out with those two in a while it'll be cool._ " He thinks to himself.

They're talking so low that he can only make out certain words. The words he does make out though doesn't leave him with a good feeling.

Looking over the cart he listens in. "Shingo…Has…tight ass" His mouth drops and he covers it before any noise comes out. Quickly he kneels behind the cart to avoid being seen. Looking forward he sees Naruto and gets his attention by waving his hands sporadically.

As Naruto heads his way Shingo grabs him by the arm and makes him hide as well.

"Uhh, mind telling me what we're doing back here?" Asks Naruto confused "Alright listen" Shingo goes on to explain what he heard as he was passing by. Now Naruto is thinking about this new found information.

So Kiyoshi is planning to date some mystery girl while having lustful encounters with Midorikawa, and now he's aiming for Shingo? What is it with Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi doesn't look like the type to go after guys but if he did say Shingo had a tight ass how do you explain that? For now he'll give the guy the benefit of the doubt.

"Ok calm down, there's a chance you may have just misheard. Listen closely if you hear anything else, you don't want to spread rumors without any proof." Naruto advises before leaving.

-Later that night-

 _[BUZZ] [BUZZ] [BUZZ]_

Naruto checks his phone and sees it's a text from Meiko. She wants him to restock the men's bathroom supply with soap. Having nothing better to do he agrees and heads to the prison already knowing where the stuff was.

Heading to the prison he couldn't help but think of what Shingo had told him. It had to be a misunderstanding right? There's no way Kiyoshi swung that way.

Once inside he heads towards the bathroom and hears water running. Looks like he'll have to yell at them to get it once he's gone.

When he reaches the bathroom he notices that Shingo is already nude about to head in. "Yo, what are you doing here?" Shingo asks him.

"Just gonna give you guys more soap, you mind taking it in with you." Shingo doesn't mind, as he's heading inside he sees Gakuto with his head at Kiyoshi's crotch with the guy saying it feels good.

"NARUTO" Shingo yells quietly

"What?" He asks confused. Shingo waves him over to look inside. Naruto doesn't know why he listens to him but he does and when they look again they see Kiyoshi holding Gakuto by the waist with Gakuto on the ground on all fours saying it hurts.

" _Jesus Christ_ " Thinks Naruto. Looks like Shingo was right.

They've been spotted.

The two boys showering come closer to them. "Shingo-Dono come on in, yours truly will wash your back for you. You said you wanted to have a blast. You too Namikaze-Dono this could be a good chance for us to get to know each other." Says Gakuto with an insane look on his face.

"I didn't mean it like that, I have to go." Yells Shingo

"Sorry man I'm not Kylo Ren, I'm not going to be swayed over to your side." Replies Naruto before he and Shingo leave in a hurry."

When they were gone Gakuto asks, who's Kylo Ren?"

Just outside a covered up Shingo and Naruto are catching their breaths, "looks like you were right after all." Says Naruto before going back to his room. On the way there he thinks, "Damn, Kiyoshi who would've guessed."

For the next two days Naruto wasn't able to go with Meiko on the patrols as he actually had a few tests to study for and quite a bit of work. When he did show up though, he had found out something rather interesting.

He looks at the inmates lined up in front of Meiko and he notices Gakuto is wearing brown pants because he shit himself in computer class. He hears one of the boys mutter something about that being Kiyoshi's fault and stifles a laugh. He listens as Meiko taunts him before having them go to work.

He can't help but feel a bit bad for the guy, he's effectively ruined his reputation. Naruto decides he'll try and help the guy out somehow.

 **I'll end the chapter there for now. As I said in the beginning since it is mostly canon for now, I've got an idea. Since this is a comedy I'm going to make a chapter take place the day of the breakout. Since we all know how that goes I'm going to have Naruto and Meiko do something. If you remember his room is mostly empty, we'll they're going to his house to pick some stuff up which means Naruto will have to introduce the new Meiko to his parents. Hilarity will ensue. Thank you for reading, if you have any suggestions as always feel free to leave them in a review or PM. Also shout out to Fanwriter10101 who also wrote a prison school x Naruto fic. Go check it out. Hopefully this is a sign that more will appear. Later**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's good everyone it's me again with another chapter. Hopefully you guys like it, things start to get a bit tense here between Naruto and Mari. That's all I'll say for now. Heads up I mention Shikamaru in the story but he won't show up, besides Naruto there will be no other Naruto characters.**

Have you ever met someone so stupid that they amuse you, and you can't help but get along with that person? Then they go along and do something so outrageously stupid that you couldn't believe such a level of stupidity actually existed? Well this is exactly what Naruto is experiencing.

In his third class he just received word that Gakuto had pulled down Kurihara Mari's skirt while cleaning. Some girls were talking about what they saw and they said he jumped and pulled them down while looking upwards. He's not taking their complete word for it since the girls around here are against them so the story could be exaggerated but still.

It does sound like something the guy would do. One thing is for certain though, there's no way that Gakuto will come out of this unharmed. " _I've seen the guys get beat just for speaking, I wonder what will happen to him for this._ "

With that thought came something else. Those guys get treated pretty damn badly. Sure they tried to peak at the girls in the shower but it's not like they actually touched the girls. There's no reason for them to be treated so poorly.

" _I've got an idea._ " Naruto thinks.

Once the whole school day was over Naruto texted Meiko. "Hey I won't be able to go with you on your patrol, there's something important I need to do." He read out loud to himself before sending. He heads to his dorm to drop his stuff off and change into a simple t-shirt and jeans before heading to his destination.

The Chairman's office.

Knocking on the door he waits until the man tells him to come in. As usual he's sitting at his desk looking at his computer screen. Naruto stands there in silence. The only sound being made is the sound of the computer mouse being clicked. Speaking of which… " _Is his mouse pad someone's ass? Is that even allowed?_ "

"So Mr. Namikaze, what can I help you…WITH?"

"I actually came because I have a concern and a request if you would hear me out." He says

"What is it that you would…LIKE?"

"Firstly I'd like to talk about the poor treatment the boys in the prison are receiving, they get beaten for every little thing, and I've seen what they eat, the way they're treated is borderline inhumane."

"I see, and your request?"

"I know that I can't change how they're treated so I'd at least like it if twice a week they'd get a decent meal. As I've said, I have seen what they eat I wouldn't exactly call it food." Naruto explains.

The Chairman is quiet, if word got out about how poorly some students are being treated the school's reputation could go down the drain and might have to close for some time. After a minute of thinking he speaks up.

"Your request is reasonable, I'll make sure it gets…DONE."

Naruto nods in appreciation before remembering something. "If I may ask one more thing, what rights do the guys have on the weekends?" He asks remembering that Kiyoshi wanted to go on a date, and the schedule that was drawn up by the President.

"They're allowed a few hours free unless I directly say otherwise."

Naruto nods in understanding. "Thank you for answering my questions and fulfilling my request. I'll be going now." He says bowing before leaving.

As Naruto exits the door he heads to his new destination. " _Looks like the President is acting on her own now, it's time to pay her a visit._ "

As he arrives at her office door he hears her speaking to others about the boys. He can recognize both Meiko and Midorikawa's voices. Realizing she was upset he takes out his phone and begins to record the conversation.

"This incident happened because of your lack of supervision Vice President. I want you to be stricter on them so that something like this doesn't happen again, because if it does you will suffer by my crows." Says Mari

Naruto narrows his eyes at what he heard, not only because now she wants to punish the guys even more but because now she's threatening Meiko.

"I'm sorry President." He hears her tell Mari. That just serves to piss him off even more. Hearing footsteps near the door he hides behind some of the lockers so Meiko wouldn't see him.

Once the sound of her steps are gone he leaves his spot and enters the room.

"Good afternoon Namikaze-san, what can I do for you?" She asks with a calm voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that this Saturday I'll be taking Meiko with me on an errand." He states while standing up, arms crossed.

"Unfortunately I can't allow that as she's busy on Saturday." She says

Naruto knows what she's having her do but he plays along with her.

"I see well then what about if I take one of the boys. If they go with me they'll still be doing work just somewhere else."

"I cannot allow that either, if they have none of us to supervise them what's stopping them from leaving you?" She says

"Well, as far as I'm aware they do have a few hours free on the weekend so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Normally yes but they don't have the weekend free anymore as they've been assigned to work that day."

"That's interesting because I spoke to the Chairman and I've been told they can't lose their weekend rights unless he himself specifically says otherwise." He counters. "But back to our main conversation about me taking Meiko on Saturday." He says before pulling out his phone.

He puts it on her desk and plays back everything she had just said to Meiko moments ago. Her eyes widen as the recording continued.

"I have no problem letting the Chairman hear this, threatening a fellow student as well as over abusing those you have in prison, I'm sure those are enough reasons for you to be thrown in prison as well, if not expelled."

Hana bolts up and says "How dare you threaten the President like that?!" all while throwing the same kick she's been hitting Kiyoshi and Gakuto with.

Naruto Just puts his arm up and blocks it all while maintaining eye contact with Mari.

Mari is just sitting there, shock gone replaced with anger. Her eyes are narrowed and her jaw clenched. He had her cornered. Before she could say anything he spoke once more.

"I'm taking Meiko on Saturday, oh and also the Chairman has approved that the boys will get two decent meals per week. Being the nice guy that I am, I'll go ask what they want and deliver the list to you later." He says heading for the door.

Before he exited however he stopped and turned back and spoke.

"I want you to know that I'm grateful to you for taking care of Meiko in middle school when I wasn't there. However, as long as I'm here no one is going to threaten her, if anyone so much as damages one hair on her head they'll have to deal with me." He says before exiting. Before heading to the prison to tell the guys he heads to his dorm to pick something up, as a part of keeping his word.

-Prison-

He walks in and immediately everyone lines up assuming that it's one of the USC members. Upon seeing him he sees them all exhale a breath of relief.

"Namikaze-san? What brings you here?" Asks Kiyoshi

"Just Naruto is fine, anyway I got good news for you guys." He explains to them about what he talked to the Chairman about and how he got them food.

"Thank you for doing this for us Naruto-Dono!" Yells Gakuto with tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe just how hungry we actually go." Says Andre. They tell him what they would like to eat and he writes it down.

The guys just talk for a bit before Naruto decides to leave. Though before he goes he talks to them one last time. "Alright guys I'm out, just remember I'm going through a lot of trouble to do this for you, I'm sure now the president hates me too, so don't do anything too stupid to mess this up. Oh and Shingo." He says throwing him a container.

"There's your hair gel, make sure Meiko doesn't see it, if she does you didn't get it from me." Shingo nods and puts it away.

-Saturday-

Naruto wakes up and takes a look around and sees his empty room. Just like everyone else in the mornings he has to give himself a few minutes to remember what day it is. He realizes today he has to go get some belongings from home to make this place feel a little roomier. Taking out his phone he makes a call.

" _Hello?"_ Comes the voice on the other side.

"Hey Shikamaru how you doing?" He asks breaking the ice

" _What do you need Naruto?_ " He asks already knowing the blonde needs something.

"Alright I need to borrow your truck to move some stuff from my parents place over to my dorm here. Do you mind?" He asks hopefully.

" _Sure I'll take it over to your parents place later, but tomorrow you mind taking it to my uncle's house? I think he needs it for something, you know the one right?_ "

"Yeah I can do that, thanks man I owe you big time."

" _Yeah, whatever I'm going back to sleep now goodbye._ "

Hanging up the phone Naruto scrolls through his contacts until he finds the one he's looking for. He starts texting Meiko letting her know about today. "Hey Meiko, today you're going on an errand with me. I've already run it by your president and she was more than happy to allow you to go with me, she'll have someone replace you at the track." He reads out loud snickering a bit at that last part.

Mari was anything but happy. Reading it once more he laughs again before sending it. "Man I'm funny." He compliments himself.

Not a minute later he got a reply from her saying as long as the president was ok with it than ok. Texting her to meet him in front of the gate at one p.m. he gets ready for the day.

When the time finally came he was standing right next to the sign that read Hachimitsu Academy. He was dressed in casual clothes as he would be doing some lifting. A plain T-Shirt, some dark blue jeans, and some old Nikes.

He can't help but notice that everyone is already outside either heading to the bleachers to spectate or stretching to participate in the events. He was about ten minutes early so he hoped Meiko wouldn't be too long.

As he was waiting he heard someone behind him. Turning around he noticed it was one of the girls that was taking part in the event. She looked quite nervous.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" He asks with a smile which made the girl even more nervous.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to…" She didn't finish as at that moment Meiko arrived. That normally wouldn't be a problem for people but in this case it was. She showed up pulled Naruto into a rough kiss while looking at the poor girl and pulled him by the hand and said "Let's go." And they left.

She may not have said anything to the girl but the look she gave was more than enough to relay the message. Naruto was hers.

As they were walking to the train station Naruto asked a question. "So what was that about back there?"

"Did it bother you?" She asked

"Not at all just wondering."

"Then it doesn't matter, I wanted to kiss you and I did. Now I have a question, what exactly are we going to do?" She asked since he never told her.

"We're going to my house to bring some stuff, you were right when you said my room was too empty."

"And how are we going to get it back here?"

"My friend is letting me borrow his truck, I have a license I just don't have enough money to buy myself a car." He said. She nods and they wait for the train. It took twenty minutes for the train to arrive and for them to get off on the correct stop.

"Before we go to my house let's stop by and get something to eat, my treat." He offers. She nods her head and smiles.

They head to a small ramen stand that he would frequent when he lived here. Luckily they were the only ones in the stand otherwise he was sure people would be ogling Meiko. Though she's wearing something revealing it's not as revealing as her school uniform.

She's wearing a black tight jeans a loose fitting blue shirt which still showed how big her chest was, and her sneakers. She still kept her hair in the same way she always did.

"Hey Ayame can we get two bowls of Ramen?" Naruto shouted to the back. Soon a girl a few years older than them came out from the back. She was wearing a white apron and bandana. That's all they could see from behind the counter.

"Naruto is that you? Who's your friend?" She asks out loud. Though in her mind she was thinking something else. " _Her boobs are huge!_ "

Before Naruto could speak Meiko beat him to it. "I'm his girlfriend nice to meet you." She said.

"Wow Naruto you sure got yourself a good one, two bowls of Ramen coming right up." She said before getting to work.

"So you used to come here a lot?" She asked as they waited for their food.

"Yeah once we moved here I saw this place after school and decided to stop by, I loved it so I came almost every week."

Once their food finally arrived they just talked about different things Naruto did once moving here. When they were done they walked to Naruto's place which wasn't too far away.

"My place is just a few minutes ahead, I'm sure my mom will be surprised to see you again." He says before his eyes widen. He had just remembered his mom knows the young, shy, adorable Meiko, not the tough, sexy one.

" _Why do I feel like something is going to go wrong_ " He says to himself in his mind.

"Well here we are." He says as they stop in front of his house. His house was a light grey two story house with a small white wall in the front with their families name on it. There was a small black gate to the right with a white truck parked. In the left side of the second story there was a small balcony with some clothes lines drying some clothing.

Knocking twice before walking in Naruto calls out "Mom, Dad I'm home." He hears footsteps coming from the kitchen area and he sees his mom Kushina. She was a woman in her mid-thirties with long red hair and is wearing blue caprie pants a yellow shirt with a green apron over it.

"Hello son how are you?" She asks while hugging him. Her attention is turned to the silver haired beauty next to her son. Looking at her once over she smiles in recognition.

"Meiko-Chan is that you?" She asks while also hugging her. "Look at what a beauty you've become." She says looking her up and down. They hear steps coming from up upstairs and soon it's revealed to be a man also in his mid-thirties. He looks like an older version of Naruto just with a bit longer hair and his two bangs on either side of his face.

"Hey son what brings you here?" He says shaking hands with his son. He too looks over at the girl and recognizes her. "Hello Meiko-Chan how have you been?" He asks

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze." She says bowing a little lower than normally. She's known these people since she was little and has come to respect them.

"Aww I always told me you could just call me Kushina." His mom whined. "Anyway what did you guys come for? Are you hungry?" She asks

"No mom it's ok, we're just here to get some stuff from my room to take to my dorm. It's a little plain." He says as they head upstairs to his old room. Once Naruto sees the things he wants to take he starts hauling to the truck.

Meiko noticed that he kept giving her all of the light stuff.

"You know if you don't give me some of the heavier stuff we'll be here all day. Do your parents know we're expected back today?" She says crossing her arms.

They hadn't noticed that as they were moving stuff in the room looking for anything Naruto wanted to take, his parents were coming up the stairs and they misheard what Meiko had said. Kushina heard "Do your parents know we're expecting?"

She paled and they both rushed into the room. 

"Naruto is that true?!" She asks frantically. Naruto just looks at her a bit confused " _Well yeah I have to go back today what did she think_?" He thinks to himself assuming that's what she was talking about.

"Well yeah." He says before looking at Meiko who was making a face. "You ok Meiko?" He asks.

She was starting to think eating before moving stuff wasn't such a good idea, now her stomach hurt. "Yes, I'm fine my stomach just hurts a bit that's all." Before bending over to pick up a box.

"Naruto you got her pregnant?!" She yelled

"What? No we haven't done anything like that." He yells back his face growing a bit red.

Minato looks over at Meiko and notices a mark on her neck. He pokes Kushina in the rib and points to his neck before pointing at Meiko.

She sees the hickey and pales even further if that's possible. Naruto notices what they're looking at and his shoulders drop. " _Damn, that is not gonna help clear this up._ " He thinks

His mom breaks down in tears crying about how her son became a sexual deviant and got a girl pregnant and how she was too young to be a grandmother.

Grabbing Meiko by the arm he leads her out. He calls back "I'll call you guys tomorrow once you've calmed down and I'll explain this whole misunderstanding. No one is pregnant." He says before they head out the door and get in the truck.

On the drive back Meiko comments, "That's not what I expected to happen today." She says chuckling.

He laughs along with her, yeah today did not go as he had envisioned. They arrived at school about thirty minutes later and he parked in the student lot.

" _The meet should be over by now, I wonder how it went for Kiyoshi._ " He thought to himself not knowing that Kiyoshi had been busted.

 **Well guys that's the end of chapter 4 I hope it was enjoyable. If you have any suggestions as always feel free to let them be known. The next chapter will be out soon. Hopefully we get more prison school stories. Anyways thanks for reading. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap I am sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out. You wouldn't believe how much homework I've gotten. Unless you're in college in which case you probably have an idea. Anyways I'm hoping the next update won't be as long as this one but one can never know. So finally I present to you all chapter five. Enjoy.**

It didn't take long for Naruto and Meiko to take all of his stuff up to his room. Ten minutes, mostly because they had to go up a few stairs and his room was at the end of the hall. Once everything was out of their respective boxes, Meiko's phone rang.

" _Man I hate that damn phone._ " He thinks to himself. Every time he and Meiko are having fun or about to have more fun that phone seems to go off. He's starting to think that maybe fate just doesn't want him to be happy. Perhaps it should get 'misplaced'.

He sees her face go from blank to shock.

"What?!" She yells. "Very well, I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"The president found out that Kiyoshi escaped." She says

"Well let's go see what happening."

"Actually the President said that only the members of the underground student council and the Chairman can be present right now." She says apologetically.

"Oh alright." He says and watches her rush out.

Having nothing better to do he decides to hook up his PlayStation 4 and connect to the Wi-Fi and play some battlefield. As he's waiting for the updates to install his mind starts wondering.

" _How did Kiyoshi get caught? How will his friends react to this? Actually forget that, I hope he didn't mention that I knew about his plan and didn't say anything. Another thing is how Kurihara said only members and the chairman could attend right now makes me suspicious. Granted I'm not a member and have no real reason being there but still, I have a feeling she's planning something._ " He thinks to himself, hoping he was just overthinking things.

While Naruto was in his room pondering, the three members of the USC were sitting in silence.

"So what will happen now?" the silence is broken by Hana

"Kiyoshi will be expelled; the other four boys will have their sentences raised by a month." Says Mari.

"While I agree with your idea we don't actually have the authority to expel anyone." Says Meiko

They watch was Mari stands and walks to her desk before opening a drawer and pulling out a piece of paper. She puts it on the small coffee table and says "Then we'll have to have Kiyoshi withdraw willingly from the school."

"This will be the first step in plan 'DTO' to get rid of the boys. They've proven to be far too irresponsible to be allowed to stay here." She says

Meiko looks at her and asks "All the boys?"

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what her actually question was. ' _Does that include Naruto?_ '

"No Vice President, Namikaze-san will not be included in the plan. He has done nothing wrong to warrant expulsion. However, since he is not a member of the USC he cannot be allowed to know about the plan, understand?" She says. Meiko nods

"Good, now vice president I want you to go through the boy's' cell. See if you can find any evidence that the other boys were in on the plan with Kiyoshi. He is still in solitary confinement and the others are doing manual labor, so you should have plenty of time."

"Yes President." She says bowing before leaving. Once they were sure that she was out of earshot Mari turned to Hana.

"We're going to have to do something about Namikaze-san." She says to her

"What do you mean?" Hana replies

"He's against us. He sympathizes with the boys too much. He doesn't see them for what they truly are like we do. If we're going to have them removed from the school, he'll have to be dealt with." She says putting her empty cup on the table.

"That's going to be difficult. Not only is he physically strong, he's smart too, so we can't trick him into doing anything nor can we beat him. On top of that the Vice President seems to be very fond of him." Hana replies.

"We'll have to be sure that the Vice President doesn't find out. Anyway back to the other boys I'm going to speak to the chairman about their eating arrangement. I think it's fair to say that they no longer deserve their quality food. Please go and keep an eye on the pigs." She commands before leaving the room.

-The Next Day-

This day was boring as hell. Not many people were online to play with but he had texted Meiko to see if she wanted to hang out but she said she was busy. He went to his window and could faintly make out the prison building.

" _That's it._ " He thought. He put on his shoes and a plain black tee and headed out. The guidebook that Kurihara had given him didn't say that he couldn't visit them. In fact, it didn't have any visiting hours there. With that in mind he headed out to see what was happening with them. Most importantly, maybe he could find out how Kiyoshi had been caught.

When he arrived at the prison he noticed that there were only four of them present. Leaning against the bars he says "Yo" and gets their attention.

"Ahh, Naruto-Dono what brings you here today?" Asks Gakuto

"Not much, I was bored and decided to come visit." He notices that Gakuto, Joe, and Andre were sitting on one side of the table while Kiyoshi was by himself on the opposite end. Something else he noticed was that Shingo was not there.

"So why do you guys look so down?" Naruto asks

Andre is the one who answered

"Kiyoshi-kun broke out of prison to go on a date and got us all longer sentences." He says

"Despicable." Says Joe before he starts coughing uncontrollably.

"How did you get caught?" Naruto asks Kiyoshi

The answer came from his right as he saw Shingo being led back into the cell by Meiko. Shingo spoke "He took a picture with his date and the photo ended up on social media. The president just so happened to see it, and that was all the proof she needed. Congratulations Kiyoshi, you played yourself." He says as he sits down.

"Naruto, the prisoners aren't allowed to have visitors unless they're members of the USC. I'm finished here anyway, let's go to my room." She says as she locks the cell.

"Alright. Later guys." He calls out and gets a chorus of goodbyes from them.

As he and Meiko walk to her room he asks. "So what happened with the boys?" He asks. He knows that they got another month, but he's interested in what happened to Kiyoshi.

"The five will get an additional month added to their prison time. Kiyoshi spent most of yesterday in solitary confinement." She says not telling him about the possible expulsion.

"Isn't it a bit harsh to punish the other four for something they had no part in? I mean Kiyoshi is the one who broke out, why do the others have to pay for it?" He asks

"No, that's the way the president has done things to keep people in line since middle school." She says

" _So this all goes back to Kurihara_ " He thinks to himself. He's not surprised she'd make them all pay. The rest of the walk to her room was in silence. Then he remembered that Shingo had mentioned something about social media. Naruto pulled out his phone and made it look like he was just checking something unimportant, in reality he was looking to see what this Chiyo-chan looked like.

He had seen how miserable Kiyoshi looked all by himself and decided he'd do something to help him out. He had a plan.

Just like them Shingo was also silent. He was sitting on his chair listening to Gakuto go on about the three kingdoms and the others, besides Kiyoshi, paying attention. He however was thinking about what had transpired moments ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Shingo was furious, their sentence had been extended by a month. Why? Because Kiyoshi decided to break out to go on a date. They had been friends since middle school, you'd think he'd at least tell him about his plan. Would he have helped? Maybe. They could have been able to pull it off without getting a longer sentence. Tsk. Some friend._

 _He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of heels coming closer, no doubt it was the vice president. He was correct as two seconds later she was standing in front of their cell._

" _Shut up." She said. She then looked directly at Shingo and said "You, come with me."_

 _She opened the cell door and led him down the hall to a small office. She ushers him inside and has him take a seat on one of the chairs in front of a metal desk. He sits quietly and watches as she leans up against the wall near a cabinet._

" _Tell me, do you think what happened to you was unfair?" She asks_

" _You mean us getting longer time locked up? Then yeah." He says scowling_

 _He watches as she opens the cabinet and pulls out a white box, and puts it in front of him._

" _Uhh, what is this?"_

" _Open it" She orders sitting across from him._

 _He does as he's told and his mouth waters when he sees the chocolate cake._

" _I'm willing to let you have it. This along with more well prepared food." She says_

 _It's sounding too good to be true. There has to be a catch to this. "What's the catch?"_

" _I want you to tell me what is going on inside the prison. Anything your friends are doing." She says._

" _You want me to be a snitch for you? Not gonna happen, no matter how good the food looks. Let's go back to the cell."_

" _I'm willing to give you time outside the prison every day."_

 _That got him to reconsider. Sure he'd be snitching on his friends, but he'd be able to leave this place. He'd be able to interact with other people and walk around without the fear of being beaten for just breathing. Besides after what Kiyoshi had done it was time something good happened to him. His mind was made up._

" _Alright I'll do it."_

" _Excellent. Enjoy the cake." She says putting a fork in front of him. Once he had consumed the entire cake he was led back to his cell when he heard the voice of Naruto ask, "How did you get caught?"_

 _Flashback End_

" _I think the first place I'll go is the arcade in town. No wait, I need to get the soda for the Vice President. Then I'll go get some food from that place across the street._ " He thinks to himself being sure not so smile as to give it away.

-The Next Day-

Out in the courtyard the boys were all once again doing their manual labor. At least that's what it looked like. Shingo was working as well, only he was keeping his eye out for anything to report back to the Vice President. He saw how Joe damn near beat Andre for stepping on an ant.

" _She'll want to know that for sure._ " He thought to himself before getting back to work. He continued carrying large pieces of 2x4 until he saw the Vice President approach.

"I saw something you might want to know about." He says

Naruto in the meantime had found out what Chiyo looked like and was going to go find her. Meiko had told him how Kiyoshi had dressed up as a girl to walk passed the front gate and had taken Chiyo's uniform. They all believe him to be a pervert but Naruto believes that it was most likely a mistake due to being in a hurry. Thus his plan was hatched.

With permission from one of the teachers in charge of the girl's dorms he managed to get inside and find out where Chiyo was staying.

He knocked on her door and Chiyo herself opened the door and gained a confused face upon seeing him.

"Namikaze-san?" She says. She had never met him but had heard of him. It wasn't hard considering he was basically attached at the hip to the man hating Meiko and was one of six boys in the school.

"Hello Kurihara-san, I needed to talk to you if you don't mind. It's kind of important."

Chiyo moves aside and lets him in and motions him to sit down anywhere he liked while she sat at her bed along with her roommate.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She asks.

"Actually yes. It's about my friend Kiyoshi." He notices that her face changed into an upset one.

"I don't want to talk about that pervert." She says looking away.

"I think you have the wrong idea. I mean, do you really think he would steal your uniform purposely and then take it with him to go see you? His only choice was to dress up as a girl since your sister wouldn't let him leave and he took yours by accident. I don't think he would go through all of that trouble just if he was a pervert." He says

"Look at this photo of you and him, he genuine looks happy to be there with you. If he was a pervert you would be able to tell right away."

Chiyo stayed quiet for a bit going through the information in her head. What Naruto was saying made sense. Why would he go through all that trouble just to be a pervert?

" _Just a little more._ " He thinks before speaking again. "You didn't see him in the prison, Kurihara. He looked miserable, all his friends have turned their back on him and isolated him. He has no one. You were the only thing he considered good to him in this school since everyone mistreats him." He says.

"You're right." She says quietly. "I'm going to go talk to my sister and get the chance to speak to him. Thank you, I was just so confused and believed that he was like the others."

He stands up and they head for the door. "No problem, just tell him what you feel." He says walking away.

"You're not coming along?" She asks

"No, that seems more like a private conversation. Besides I have some errands I need to run."

Now that, that was done he still had to take the truck over to Shikamaru's uncles place. The drive only took about fifteen minutes since there was a bit of traffic but everything went well. As he was walking through the city he remembered that his mini fridge didn't have any drinks.

"Might as well stop by and stock up."

As he was waiting to cross the street to get to the convenience store he noticed a slick haired blonde walking into the same store.

" _What's Shingo doing here? He's supposed to be in prison. Did he break out too?_ " He thought to himself. He decided he'd stock up later and follow Shingo to see what he was up to.

He saw the dude buy a two-liter soda and walk out. By way Shingo kept checking his watch Naruto assumed that he did indeed break out.

He saw him go into an arcade and suck at a few rounds of some fighting game, when something happened. He started talking to some girl. She was probably his age or maybe older. He saw how she would get close to him and how Shingo would blush.

" _So he broke out to meet a girl? Weren't you were calling Kiyoshi a hypocrite not to long ago?_ " He thinks to himself. He stays spying on him for a while before noticing Shingo panic after looking at his watch and heading out.

He looked back at the girl and saw her demeanor change and she made a phone call while looking in Shingo's direction.

He narrowed his eyes at that. What could she be doing?

Heading out to get his drinks he didn't have much time to ponder what had happened as his phone rang. Looking at the screen he saw an unrecognizable number.

"Hello?" He answers

" _Hey_ " Says the person on the other side. He could tell it was a woman and sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah, who's this?"

" _Try and guess_ " Says the girl

After a few seconds of thinking the girl spoke again

" _I'll give you a hint. Think back to middle school_ "

Naruto went through each person he knew in middle school and after about fifteen seconds a name finally came to mind.

"Risa?"

" _That's right. It's nice to know my best friend still remembers me._ " She says

"I haven't heard from you in a long time what happened?" He asks.

" _My phone broke and I've just recently gotten a new one. I got my old contacts back but a new number so I'm calling everyone. Not that, that's many people."_

"We'll it's good to hear from you again. How's your school?"

" _It fucking sucks. But my grades are really good and one of my friends actually managed to get me admitted into your school._ " She says.

"You're coming to Hachimitsu? That's great. In fact, there's someone I want you to meet when you get here. I know you two will get along great. How long until you transfer?" He asks

" _About a week or two. Hey listen I have to go; I'll see you soon._ "

"Alright later."

He hangs up the phone and continues his errands. Risa was his best friend after he had to move to a new middle school. She was lonely and didn't talk to anyone. It took a while but they became good friends. Now he was excited that she was going to be coming to his school. Meiko and Risa are going to get along great. Little does he know just how that will turn out.

 **Chapter 5 End. I'm sorry that it took this long to get a chapter out but I did have a mild cash of writer's block. Now I want to say that I'm sorry for it taking as long as it did for an update but school really has me deep in work. I'm getting some good ideas for this story now and the next chapter should hopefully come quicker than this one. As always if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I promised you guys a new chapter faster than the last one and here it is. I finished the last one and stuff just came to me. I'd like to give a shout out to a guest for one of his ideas. If you have an account I'd like to know the name so I can shout out properly, if not than you know who you are. Anyways I'm surprised there's still not that many prison school x Naruto fics out there. Hopefully more are made but in the meantime here's chapter six.**

-The following day-

He had gone to class as he did on the weekdays. Normally he has no trouble paying attention to the teachers seeing as the girls don't seem to trust him. All day something had been troubling him.

Well two things really. First Chiyo had told him about how Kurihara had tried to get Kiyoshi to leave the school himself. He was impressed by how she threatened to leave the school as well if they forced him to leave.

This meant Kurihara was getting bolder. She's getting more aggressive in her attempt to get rid of the boys.

The other thing is the girl he saw with Shingo yesterday. He couldn't get her out of his head, not in a romantic way mind you. Sure he could admit that she was pretty but she had nothing on Meiko. In his eyes no one did.

No he was more concerned with how her demeanor changed the moment Shingo left. She also made a call while keeping her eye on him until he was out of sight. It was possible that she was just making a call to someone unimportant but his gut was telling him otherwise. Something fishy was going on.

As he's walking down the halls of the school he notices a teacher walking towards him. He stops and waits for her to reach him.

"Hello young man, do you happen to know Wakamoto Shingo and Andou Reiji?" She asks

"Yeah, why?" he answers

"Well we have an exam coming up and Kurihara usually picks up their work for them but hasn't shown up yet. I went looking for her but knowing that all the men live in the same building I figured you'd see him. This is a review sheet for the exam, do you think you could deliver this to them? Please?" She asks

"Of course." He says smiling " _This is good. Now I'll be able to have a word with Shingo_."

"Great thank you." She says as she walks off. He continues walking and heads to his room. He needed to get changed and do his homework before heading to the prison. He gets his homework done rather quickly before looking at the sheets he's supposed to turn in.

Knowing that he probably won't be able to talk to Shingo in private he gets his pencil, turns one of the pages over and begins writing a message. He'll personally hand them to the boys so he knows Kurihara won't be able to intercept them.

Once done he puts his shoes on and heads out.

As he nears the building he hears a commotion on the other side. " _They're probably doing manual labor._ " He thinks.

As he walks around to the back he notices that the entire USC is standing in front of the prisoners and can see Meiko holding something in her hand showing it to Gakuto.

He stays close enough so he can hear but far enough to not get attention to himself yet. He hears Meiko start talking.

"Gakuto, you have two options. Confess to aiding Kiyoshi escape and add another month to your sentence, and spare your figurines. Or deny and I'll break them right here. What's it going to be?" She asks holding the figuring forward.

Naruto is interested in what he will do. He heard from Kiyoshi about how rare those figures were and how much he wanted them.

Gakuto reaches forward and holds the figures. He then shocked everyone by raising it up and smashing it on the ground.

"Yes, I did it. I helped Kiyoshi-dono escape. I'm sorry for pushing you away with everyone else Kiyoshi-dono." Gakuto said as he cried.

Naruto couldn't help but gain a bit of respect for Gakuto. He really was one of those near impossible to find friends. Deciding it's the best time to make himself known he walks up to them.

"Yo."

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Asks Kiyoshi.

"I was told to deliver these to Shingo and Andre. You guys have a test coming up and Kurihara-san didn't pick these up so I was asked instead." He says handing the papers to the boys making sure the back wasn't visible.

"Oh, thank you. I was worried that I wouldn't be passing it since I didn't know what to study for." Says Andre.

"yeah thanks bro." Says Shingo as he extends a fist for a bump.

"Yes well, you boys will have another month added to your sentence. This counts as strike number two for you. One more and you will be expelled from the school." Begins Mari. "Let's take them back to their cells and go to the office, there's something we need to discuss. Good day Namikaze-san." She said dismissing him.

He nods and flashes a quick smile at Meiko before heading out.

Once the boys were put in the cell Shingo decided to look over the review sheet. He had nothing better to do, why not study. He checked the back praying that it wasn't double sided. It wasn't, but he did find a note addressed to him.

 _Be very careful with that girl you're seeing. Something isn't right about her. Meet me at the convenience store near the arcade at four._

 _Namikaze Naruto_

 _P.S erase this after you read it._

Shingo paled and looked around to make sure none of the guys had noticed.

" _Crap, Naruto knows that I'm going out. He wouldn't rat me out to the guys would he. That would make me look like a hypocrite, not that they'd be wrong but still. After all the crap I'm giving Kiyoshi I'm basically doing the same thing. Damn._ "

In the Underground Student Council office Mari was having a cup of tea and was seated alongside Hana. Meiko meanwhile was standing in front of them. She swallowed a lump in her throat and couldn't help but sweat.

"President." Meiko begins but couldn't finish as Mari cut her off.

"Vice president. You allowed me to eat something that you got off of the boy's bathroom floor. It's time for your punishment." She says

Hana looks down finding her cup of tea very interesting at the moment.

"You're suspended from being a member of the USC for the next week."

"But president…" She once again didn't finish.

"If you wouldn't mind exiting the room we have some business to discuss." Finishes Mari.

Meiko closes her eyes, nods, and leaves the room. A moment later Hana speaks up.

"I thought you were going to give her the small uniform." She says.

"Originally I was planning to, however, I changed my mind after thinking it over." Mari says calmly hoping Hana buys her lie.

She didn't.

Even though she didn't say anything Hana knew that Mari was afraid. She was afraid of what Naruto would do when he found out that she forced her to wear the small uniform.

"Now onto another thing, we'll have to deal with Namikaze-san soon. We're almost done with the boys but we need a way to get rid of him as well."

"How do you suppose we do that? It's not like we can force him to do anything, he's smart he'll find a way around whatever we throw at him. And he's proven he's not afraid to blackmail you if needed." Hana says.

"There has to be something we can use against him. He can't be perfect. I'm going to check his room personally and see if I can find anything that we can use." Mari says shocking Hana.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if you're caught? That would just make things worse."

"I know but I'm getting desperate. It would be much easier if he were just a perverted idiot." Mari says.

Hana had a bad feeling about this. She knows this will come back to bite them in the asses.

Naruto had returned to his room. He had given the paper to Shingo, now it was time to wait until it was time to go. First he'd ask how he was getting out and then he'd talk to him about that girl.

Two hours later Naruto was near the convenience store. He had been there for about ten minutes now. He hoped Shingo would show up, otherwise he wouldn't get another opportunity.

Meiko had also texted him earlier asking if she could go over to his room later. Of course he said yes.

He was broken out of his musings as he heard footsteps nearing. Looking over he saw Shingo in his school uniform heading his way.

"Yo Shingo, how did you manage to get out?" Naruto asks.

He sees him hesitate as if debating whether to tell him or not. " _He's not just going to give up that information. Smart. Probably thinks I'd rat him out or something._ "

"Fine forget that, you know that girl you saw yesterday?"

"Yeah what about her?" Asks a confused Shingo

"Did she seem strange to you in any way?"

"Hmm, no not really. We had a good time." He says and gets a dreamy look on his face as he starts fantasizing about the girl

"snap out of it." Naruto says snapping his fingers in his face a few times. "Anyway, I saw that after you left, her smile completely vanished. She immediately made a call to someone while keeping her eye on you until you were out of sight."

"Maybe she had to call her mom or something?" Shingo didn't want to believe that the girl he met was up to something. She couldn't be.

"Hey sorry to cut this short bro but I'm meeting Anzu in a couple minutes. I gotta go." He says as he walks away. "I'll talk to you about this some other time." He says

Not trusting his word Naruto waits for a bit before stealthily following him. He knows that girl is up to something. That was just too suspicious for his liking.

He watched them in the arcade again, and noticed that she was more forward with her flirting. But the one thing that really had alarms ringing in his head was that she would try to fiddle with his watch every time she got close to him. Yeah, she's definitely up to something.

After about an hour of recon he sees Shingo once again check his watch and say his goodbye's. and once again he saw her take her phone out and call someone. She stayed on the phone longer than last time. He saw her get her stuff and leave immediately afterward.

" _That's strange. She wears the girls uniform from our school. If she was just gonna leave right after, why didn't she leave with Shingo? They go to the same school after all._ "

Deciding he'll think about it some other time he too went back home.

Two hours later back in his room Naruto was still going over all of the information he had acquired. He knew that her name was Anzu because Shingo mentioned it but nothing more. He was tempted to go looking for the girl himself and ask what was up, but that would make him look like some sort of stalker.

He felt a buzz in his pockets and took out his phone. It was Meiko asking if she could go over now.

" _Yeah feel free, I'm going to take a shower. Don't bother knocking just walk in._ " he replied. He put his phone on the bed and walked into the shower.

Ten minutes later she arrived wearing her night time wear, which was her pink shorts and her white tank top. She also brought a bag with her.

She put her stuff down on the bed. She heard the sound of the shower running, then looked down at herself before letting the edges of her mouth curl up slightly.

Naruto was just chillin in the shower, eyes closed as he removed the shampoo from him blonde locks. Just then the feeling of two mounds on his back and arms wrapping around him forced his eyes open.

"Meiko?" a soft hum was his only response. He smiles and says "Well I'm almost done so why don't you let me get you cleaned up?"

He didn't wait for a response as he switched spots with her. He took a luffa sponge and soap and began cleaning her. He begins by rubbing her back slowly in a circular pattern, he moves up and begins working on her shoulders.

He goes back down and cleans her arms before going through them and cleans her mid-section. Working his way up he reaches her chest. He uses his left hand to use the luffa to clean the left one, while his right hand fondles the other. He's sure to pinch and lightly pull the nipple as he does so before switching.

After ten minutes of that he allows his right hand to drift south. He hears her breath hitch and she leans her head back against his shoulder as his hand plays with her flesh cavern. The sounds coming from her are all the sounds he needs to know he's doing a good job.

Getting impatient she turns her head, still on his shoulder and growls out.

"Fuck this. Let's get to the bed." Before stepping out of the shower.

He didn't need to be told twice. His yogurt slinger was harder than Chinese calculous at this point.

He got to the bed and noticed her stuff on it along with his. He quickly took her phone put it on silent and placed it between all the clothing he threw on the floor.

" _You're not stopping me this time_ " he thought. Meiko laid down on the bed and looked at him. He quickly picked something up and handed them to her.

"Put the glasses back on." He ordered. She looked hotter with glasses.

She obeyed and he mounted her and lined up with her entrance. He began inserting himself slowly.

"Fuck yes." Was the silent whisper that escaped Meiko. Once he was fully inserted he looked down at their connected bodies and saw blood oozing out. As he saw it he mentally danced as he was her first. She was his as well.

"Quit your daydreaming and fuck me." She tells him snapping him out of it. He pulled himself out of her until only the head was in before quickly putting it back in. It took them a few seconds to find a nice temp and sync up.

He watched as she closed her eyes, bit her lip to keep herself from moaning too loud and her hands gripped the bed sheets. He was mesmerized by the view of her swaying chest. The noises she couldn't stop from escaping were music to his ears, along with the best feeling in the world on his lower body.

After fifteen minutes Naruto gets an idea. It's something he had seen on some adult website once and he wanted to try it.

He pulled himself out of her.

She took a few breaths and asked "Why did you stop?"

"Get on your hands and knees." She does as she's told, a bit turned on by how commanding he sounded.

Once done he positions himself behind her once more. Before he begins he grabs her arms ad pulls them toward him balancing her on her knees and begins doing work once more.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Was the chant he would hear from her every time he would thrust. It was giving him an ego boost.

Twenty minutes into their new position Naruto had let her arms go and had one on her hip while the other pulled on her hair. He felt the familiar tingling feeling of needing to burst.

Continuing he decided to warn her.

"Meiko, I'm about to bust." He tells her while thrusting.

She turns her head to look at him and opens her mouth to tell him not to do it inside her but no words come out. Only moans escape her.

He nears her and they begin making out all the while not stopping his tempo. Seconds later he empties himself inside of her.

The feeling was too much for Meiko as she too came. She was already close and the feeling of being filled pushed her over the edge.

They stayed in the same position for a bit allowing their orgasms to subside before collapsing on the bed and cuddling up, both of them catching their breath.

Once they were calm she decides to ask a question. She already knows the answer but she just wanted to be sure.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"What are we? You never really asked me out you know?"

The first thing that came out of his mouth was "We're probably parents because I didn't pull out." He chuckles at his own joke.

She remembers that he came in her and elbows him in the stomach. "You're going to have to buy me a morning after pill for Cumming in me idiot. I'm not on birth control. Let's hope it works and you don't get me pregnant or else your mom will be right to worry." She says

Panic coursed through him at that moment. He didn't know she wasn't on birth control, he assumed since she didn't object that it was fine. Though he couldn't help the smile forming on his face at the thought that he came in her. He knew even though it was wrong he got some sort of satisfaction from it. Just to be on the safe side though he might get her birth control and buy some condoms for next time.

"Yeah, I'll buy it for you don't worry I'll wake up early and buy it before classes start. And even if you do end up pregnant I'll stick with you don't worry.

and to answer your question. You are my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend. End of story."

She smiles and cuddles closer to him. He remains quiet and speaks up once more.

"So why did you suddenly want to come over? Not that I mind."

She stays quiet for a second before answering. "I was suspended from the USC for the next week. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go to sleep." She says.

"But we have classes tomorrow."

She looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "And?"

"What about your clothes and stuff?"

"What do you think is in that bag I brought? It has my makeup and clothes for tomorrow. Now let me sleep." She says and turns around to lay down on his chest.

He nods his head and wraps his arm around her and looks down to admire the view, when he sees the red spot on the sheets.

"I hope that blood doesn't seep into the mattress." He says before going to sleep as well.

 **I know I said that I'd try and update faster, but I don't think anyone expected me to drop another chapter this quickly. Even I'm surprised to be honest. Anyways I hope you guys liked it. That was my first ever lemon. I hope I did a good job. Also, just to let you guys know, in this story Risa never had her weird Mohawk like hairstyle like in the manga. Some were wondering who Risa is so I'll leave a link here. Anyways as always if you guys have any suggestions leave them in a review or in a PM. Later.**

 **Link prison- school. wikia wiki/ Risa_Bettou**

 **Just remove the spaces and paste in your URL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am very sorry that this chapter took this long to drop. I said I'd try to get this out faster but I was unable to for multiple reasons. Some writers block, school, work, other stories etc… however, I've gotten past that and was hit with some inspiration recently and was able to write this. Hopefully you guys like it and thank you for sticking with me even though the story hasn't been updated in a while. Now then, I've ranted long enough let's get on with the chapter.**

Naruto woke up to a sight that the five boys in prison could only dream of. Laying on his chest was, in his opinion, the most beautiful woman in the world. Meiko had her head laying on his chest, her head moving up and down slowly matching his breathing. Looking down he noticed that sometime during the night they must have thrown the blanket off the bed as their naked bodies were cuddled together in plain sight.

Naruto smiled at the sight and was filled with some self-pride as the memories of last night's activities came back to his mind. He had been her first and she his. Though with those memories came the realization that he had cum inside her when she wasn't on any type of contraceptive.

He subtly as to not wake her reached over and grabbed his phone to check what time the store opened. Turns out it was closed until ten a.m. and it was currently six in the morning, meaning it was almost time for class. He gently shook her trying to wake her up but had no luck.

She stirred a bit but other than that continued sleeping. Chuckling softly at the reaction he tries once more a little harder this time and she finally opened her eyes and took a moment to remember where she was.

"What time is it?" She asks rubbing her eyes and getting her glasses which she had removed before actually going to sleep. "It's about six in the morning." She nods and stands up.

He watches her naked form go over to her bag and pull out her school clothes. She looks over at him and says "I'm going to take a shower; I'm feeling sticky down here." She says the last part shooting him a small glare. "Don't forget to get the pill, I'm not ready to have a kid and neither are you." She says to him as she stuffs her old clothes in his closet.

"Don't worry I'll get it. The store's still closed right now but I'll go right after school. Besides the pill works up to five days after so we're still ok. Anyways I need a shower too, mind if I join you?" He asks smiling innocently.

She turns away and walks to the bathroom. "No, I have a feeling we wouldn't really be taking a shower if you joined in. You take one after, if you're good maybe we can bathe later." She says looking back at him and closes the door.

Deciding to lay back for another few minutes he lets his mind wander. The image of a specific brown haired girl enters his mind and he narrows his eyes. That girl Shingo has been hanging out with, Anzu. He needs to do something about her. Something just isn't right with her behavior. The phone calls, the attitude change, the tinkering with his watch when he was distracted, something doesn't add up.

Deciding to worry about it later he gets his clothes ready for when Meiko comes out. An hour later both are dressed and heading out to their homeroom. Five minutes later Mari walks towards the now empty room. She proceeded to use a copy of the key to the door to get inside.

She had to create a convincing story about how Naruto had lost his room key and how she had told him that she would take care of it. She was relieved when the Chairman bought it and handed her the key. There was no going back now, turning the key she opened the door and walked in.

Had she checked her surroundings better she would have noticed someone else at the end of the hall recording everything she was doing with a cell phone. Once the person was done they pocketed the phone and walked away soon after.

Naruto's school day was pretty uneventful. Being the only guy in all of his classes didn't leave him much to do. There were just some things that a guy could only talk about with other guys. When lunch came around he walked into the cafeteria looking to see if he could find Meiko but had no such luck.

Even though he didn't find her he did see someone else. Anzu was walking through the crowd in the direction of the exit. This was his chance, at that moment he remembered an app he had on his phone and a brilliant plan developed in his mind. Leaving the lunch line, he quickly went after her, though not quickly enough as to draw any attention to himself. Being a guy already got him enough of that.

He saw her turn a corner and stop in front of a window that over looked the field of the school. It also had a good view of the building where the prison was located. That still amazed him. The government either didn't know, or they really allowed corporal punishment in the form of a prison in school.

Remembering his plan, he unlocked his phone and touched the app, he waited for it to open up and work it's magic. It began counting down from ten. When it hit number two he walked in her direction, though he wasn't looking at her.

Finally, his phone rang. He played his part and looked down as if to check who it was. Smiling he ended the app and pretended to answer the phone. The whole time he did this he did not stop walking.

"Hey Shingo what's up?" He asked no one. He didn't look but he knew he had Anzu's attention. This was good.

"Yeah for sure, meet me in ten minutes at fence near the end of the track and we'll go to that burger place I was telling you about. Alright, cool I'll see you in a little bit." He pocketed the phone and turned a corner. He didn't take any more steps and hid.

It didn't take long for him to hear footsteps quickly heading in the opposite direction. Taking a peek, he saw her retreating. Not having much time, he quickly headed to the one place that had a good view of the end of the track. The boy's bathroom.

Jogging there he ran inside and managed to use one of the toilets to get a boost to see out of the little window near the top of the room. He waited about seven minutes before he saw something that confirmed his suspicions about Anzu.

Hana arrived at the scene and was looking around, presumably for Shingo as he should still be in prison. He watched her for about fifteen minutes before she gave up and walked away, most likely to report to Kurihara.

" _So Anzu is a subordinate of the USC president huh?_ " He mused to himself. Now it all made sense, all of the calls and changes in attitude when Shingo would leave made sense now.

The only question now was what to do with that information. Looking at his phone once more he saw he still had about fifteen minutes of lunch left and headed back to the cafeteria. Once more he couldn't find Meiko so he decided to just go get himself a quick bite.

Getting his food, he sat at a random table which was occupied by some girls. There was one seat at the end so he took it. As he ate he noticed that the girls at the table would keep looking at him, but none of them actually said anything to him or even made any indication that they were going to.

" _They're probably afraid I'm like the other five_ " He reasoned with himself. The real reason however, was because word had gotten around the school that Meiko had laid claim on him. Ever since she kissed him in front of that one girl when they went to his house, the girls of the school knew he was off limits. None of them wanted to be on her bad side.

The bell rang soon and everyone returned to their classrooms to continue the day, which to no surprise was just as boring as the beginning. Once the final class was finished he got a text from Meiko.

" _Hey, I'll meet you later. I've got a lot of homework._

 _-Meiko"_

While he would have liked to see her now he understood and used this time to go to the store. When he got to the store he headed to the pharmacy section and looked for the Plan B or 'Morning after' pill. He found it and picked it up.

His eyes also caught sight of a circular box with plenty of pills in them. He knew what these were. Birth Control pills for the entire month. Looking at the price tag his eyes widened as he saw the price.

"5000 Yen?!" (Roughly $50) For that much money he actually contemplated the thought of just risking it without it. In the end rationality won out and he bought those too. On the bright side he wouldn't need a condom now, so there was a happy thought.

Paying the cashier who gave him a knowing look and a thumbs up he left and headed back to his dorm. He continued walking just staring straight ahead still wondering how to help Shingo out and how to stop whatever Kurihara was doing.

His phone chimed indicating he had gotten a text message. It was from Risa

 _Hey just thought I'd let you know I'll be in school in about three days. The paperwork has gone through and I'm just waiting for the confirmation now. Risa_

Naruto replied with "That's great, we'll have fun, there's someone I really want you to meet."

 _Well I have to go now, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be seeing you soon_

Saying his goodbye, he put the phone away once more.

Meanwhile back at school.

"Unfortunately I didn't find anything in Namikaze-san's room that could be used against him." Said Mari angrily. She had taken a big risk going into his room and had nothing to show for it. It was just a typical boy's room.

"In any case what should we do about Anzu?" Asked Hana moving away from the room topic for the moment. "She said he was talking with Shingo on the phone but no one was there when I checked."

Mari stays quiet as she goes over what Hana had told her earlier. Anzu had heard Namikaze talking with Shingo but no one was found at their rendezvous point. He wasn't stupid like the other five. There was only one explanation as to why no one was there. He knows.

"He purposely made Anzu hear him talking to someone making her believe it was Shingo. He then didn't show up, most likely watching from somewhere to see if Anzu would be there and instead must have seen you. Which by default means he knows that she's with us." Mari deduced.

"So should we stop the plan with Shingo?" Hana asks. If Naruto knew about this then chances are he would confront them sooner or later, and he's proven that he won't hesitate using blackmail to win.

"No, Anzu has Shingo wrapped around her finger. He won't believe anything someone tells him. We'll just need to keep Namikaze-san busy while she works on Shingo. Though it'll be a lot harder without the vice president here to help us."

Hana nods and agrees with Mari's plan, though she doesn't have a good feeling that it'll go that smoothly.

A few hours later, Naruto was back in his room playing Battlefield online on PS4. He was currently dominating until he got a text message. He briefly looked over at the phone contemplating whether to check or continue his game. He ended up checking, it was a good thing too, because it was a text from Meiko wondering if he was in his room and if she could go over.

He responded positively and told her to come over if she wanted. Once he finished the message he went back to his game. No more than five minutes must have passed when there was a knock on the door. He quickly checked his phone for the time.

"Damn, that was fast." He says to himself as he puts his controller down and heads to the door. When he opened the door it wasn't Meiko but Kate from his class instead.

"Uh, hey Kate. You need something?" He asked, wondering exactly what she was doing here.

"Not exactly." She says as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small rectangular object. "However, I think you may be interested in seeing this." She says handing him a flash drive. He took it from her hand and took a closer look at it.

Before he could say anything else she started walking away, though not without some last parting words. "Take a look at that when you have some free time. Goodnight." She says and left.

As he watched her walk down the hall he noticed Meiko coming towards him, only breaking contact briefly to give a hard stare to Kate who only smiled back and didn't say anything.

He moved away from the door in order to let his girlfriend inside. "What was Kate doing here?" She asked as she sat on the bed.

Deciding not to tell her about the flash drive until he knew what was in it he decided to lie. "She just came by to give me back one of my homework pages that I forgot in class. She said it fell once I put my stuff away and landed under her desk."

"Oh yeah, I went to the store after school today." He said effectively changing the topic. He went over to his backpack and lifted it up revealing the bag from the store. He handed her the whole bag and sat down.

She opens it and sees the morning after pill, a little late but at least she had it now. Looking at the bad she noticed there was something else inside. She pulled out the circular container and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? It's better than having to go for a new pill every time." He said happily. She rolls her eyes at him but still manages a small smile. He hands her a bottle of water and lets her take the pill. He felt better too, now he knew for certain there wouldn't be a small blond haired boy or girl running around in nine months.

Now that Meiko was here there was no reason to be playing his videogame so he exited the game and closed the app. "So what do you want to do?" He asked her.

She took a look at the TV. "I've been doing homework all day, I need a break. Let's watch some movies." She said and made herself comfortable on his bed, not that he minded.

Opening up the Netflix app they sorted through their selection until they found the one they wanted. It was one about a boy who had visions of a monster coming to kill him and his mom. Let it be known that Meiko was very fond of horror movies.

It was pretty late at night when the movie finished and she decided that she would just be spending the night again. Because it was more convenient, not because she was afraid to walk back at this time of night.

They ended the night with another night of sexy time. Now with the birth control for the month they had nothing to worry about.

He woke up at around two in the morning having the need to use the restroom. He carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake his silver haired beauty. The light from the bathroom slowly but surely helped him lose his sleepiness. By the time he was out, he didn't think he could go back to sleep as fast as he'd like.

Then he remembered, the flash drive. Meiko was asleep and he had nothing better to do at two in the morning so why not look at it now? Grabbing his laptop, he went to his pants and pulled out the stick.

He had to turn the brightness down on his computer as it was way too bright for his sensitive eyes at this time of night. It only took a minute for the device to be detected by the computer. Clicking on the flash drive he noticed there was only one video clip in the entire device.

He grabbed a pair of headphones in case the video was loud and double clicked to start it. He noticed that this person seemed to be filming in a hallway.

" _That hallway actually looks pretty familiar_ " He thought to himself. Then he saw the familiar figure of the president of the USC heading into a room. He paused the video and leaned in a little closer. That was his room.

His eyes narrowed as he realized that it was indeed his room. Kurihara had actually broken into his room. What he really found suspicious was that she used a key to get in, not a lock pick or even kicking the door, but a key.

He saw the camera hurry to follow and only peek through the door, thought they made sure to follow all of Kurihara's movements. He saw her go through his drawers, under his bed, and in his bathroom. Luckily she didn't go into the closet or she would've seen Meiko's clothes.

The camera left the room and went back the way they came. The video ended. Naruto was pissed, Kurihara actually broke into his room and looked through his stuff. At some point he found that his hand had begun stroking his girlfriend's hair. He took a deep breath and calmed down, he knew sleep wouldn't come easy now.

He was thankful that Kate had given him this but now he had questions. He had no doubt that Kate had recorded this, otherwise how would she have this?

Something he wondered was why would she give this to him? What was in it for her?

" _I'll think about that later, right now I need to know what I'm going to do about Kurihara. This will definitely be a good trump card in case she tries anything. Breaking into someone's room will definitely get her thrown into her own prison._ " He thinks

It took about an hour but sleep finally took him again. One thing was certain, tomorrow would be a bad day for Mari Kurihara.

 **So after all this time I finally updated. Thank you all who have patiently waited for a new chapter and still reviewed. I am not dropping this story, in fact I'm re watching Prison School in order to try and get my groove back for this story. Also just so you guys know, I'm NOT abandoning this story.**

 **Surprisingly a lot of people want to see a Naruto x Mari story. If you guys can give me a good premise I might be able to write something up. Still kind of surprised that there is still only three fics in this section.**

 **So anyways Naruto has set up Anzu and knows that she's with the USC. Mari made the mistake of searching Naruto's room and Kate has something planned. What do you guys think so far and what do you think will happen next?**

 **Anyways if you have any comments or ideas on where the story should go leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up guys? I know it must have seemed like I forgot about this story since it's been so long that I updated but I have not. I'm still writing, the thing is I lost my motivation for a while. I actually bought the Blu ray of the season and that got me going again. I'm still shocked that there's not more stories out there. There's about eight crossovers and like four regular stories and I'm really hoping someone will step up and try their hand at it. Anyway's that's enough of that I know many of you are anxious for the chapter so I won't keep you waiting any longer. Let's go.**

Naruto woke up the next morning and he was not in the best of moods. What he saw on that video had his head going in so many directions. It seemed like the only thing he could think of when he tried to sleep was that video. He thought to himself, " _Ok what the hell should I do? Let's go through the options_ "

He began visualizing an imaginary checklist in his mind as he went along. " _I could let the Chairman know and almost definitely get her locked up. She'd be with the boys and that would destroy her._

 _I could save that information as a bargaining chip in case I ever need to blackmail her into something. Perhaps use that as incentive to have her treat the guys better._

 _Or I could just go straight up to her and ask her what the hell she thought she was doing._ " As soon as he finished his options something else popped into mind. An image of Kate. What did she get out of all of this? He was pretty sure that she didn't give him the video out of the goodness of her heart.

He couldn't think on the matter any longer as Meiko began to stir in his arms signifying that she was waking up. He turns his head to face her as she opens her eyes and takes a second to wipe her eyes. He smiles, no matter how many times he's seen it he never gets tired of it. She rolls over and picks up her glasses then puts them on before checking her phone. Most likely checking what time it was.

He peeked over her shoulder and saw that it was six thirty in the morning. He was contemplating telling her what he saw but ultimately decided against it.

"Morning" He said as she turned back to him. He gave her a quick peck "How'd you sleep?"

"Well. I'd be sleeping even better if we didn't have class today. I don't want to move from here but we have to." She says as she sits up. "Come on, it's time to get ready for class." He agrees, although begrudgingly as he didn't feel like getting out of bed. It took them fifteen minutes to get ready, which honestly surprised Naruto as he didn't know women could get ready in anything less than an hour.

Once they were out the door they began walking to their homeroom. It was quiet along the way, during this time Naruto remembered that he had confirmation that Anzu was affiliated with the Underground Student Council. He would have to deal with that.

He couldn't tell Shingo, he's far too wrapped around her finger to believe anything he'd tell him. Throughout the day he couldn't concentrate on his classes. Since he sat towards the back he would just move his hand on the notebook anytime the teacher looked. If she'd have looked closely she'd notice he didn't even have a pencil in hand.

The only thing he could think of was the fact that Kurihara had grown bold enough to actually break into his room and go snooping. Now what could she believe he be hiding that she actually thought 'Hey why not break into his room and go through his stuff?' it didn't make any sense.

Naruto decided right then and there that he'd confront her about it later. But first he'd have to make copies of that video and send them to his different email addresses and copy them onto different flash drives. Didn't want to risk somehow losing the evidence or someone stealing it from him. This was his bargaining chip.

School went by agonizingly slow, though he did manage to make the copies of the video. During the time that one of his classes required using the computer lab he pulled out the flash drive that Kate had given him and began making copies. He sent them to emails, his own social media inboxes, and then to his two personal flash drives. He was ready.

Once the school day ended he quickly took his phone out and sent a quick text to Meiko.

" _Hey I just remembered I have something to do right now, you want to meet up later at my dorm?"_ He sent it. He knew that she was still suspended from the USC so this would be the perfect time to go see Kurihara.

As he walked to her office/room he ran different scenarios on how to go about confronting her.

In the end he decided he'd just wing it like he did when he went up to her the first time. He stood at the front of the door and knocked three times. There was a moment of silence.

"Enter" For a moment he considered just walking in since Kurihara seemed to not have any trouble doing just that but he discarded that train of thought. He walked in and noticed that Kurihara was sitting on the couch drinking tea, one leg crossed over the other. Across from her was Midorikawa Hana also drinking tea. Or at least she was until he walked in. She looked a bit worried about something.

That bad feeling she had been worried about had returned full force. Hana kept her eyes on him and followed him as he walked around to the couch to take a seat right next to her. He paid her no mind as his attention was solely on the president.

"Hello Kurihara, how are you doing?" He asked kindly, though it didn't take a genius to know that it wasn't genuine kindness. Her eyes narrow as she takes in his question, she was now on guard. Namikaze never made small talk with her.

"I'm doing fine thank you for asking how about yourself?" She replies trying to figure out what his game was.

"I'm doing good too. My grades are up and I've been spending a lot of time with Meiko lately, that's always fun." He replies, he wasn't going to tell her what kind of fun.

"I'm glad. Though I'm curious, is there something you need or did you just come here to make small talk with me." She asks as politely as she could muster.

She knew she had fucked up the moment a smile broke out on his face. "Actually I was just wondering what have you been up to lately?" Both her and Hana's blood ran cold as soon as the moment he finished the sentence. Did he know? No. There's no way he could know.

She kept her calm facade on the outside but Hana was not so lucky, she had a strong feeling he knew.

"My personal life is none of your concern Namikaze-San. Now unless there's something else you need I have things to do." She said trying to wrap up this conversation before things get out of hand.

"Well you see, here's the thing. Normally you'd be correct your life is none of my business. However, the moment something you do involves me, it becomes my business." Naruto finished, his fake smile completely gone looking at Mari dead in the eyes.

Shit. He knows. Both women in the room knew that he knew so it was time to do the honest and responsible thing… so she played dumb and pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Namikaze-san. Nothing I've done concerns you in any way shape or form." She says as she takes another sip of her drink. Though to be honest it was to calm her nerves. She knew she had to be very carful here.

"Tell me, did you find what you were looking for in my room?" He questions. He sees her open her mouth to try and defend herself but he continues on. "You see what I have here?" He questions as he pulls out his phone.

He quickly presses a few things on his touch screen and a video file opened up. "Is that not you breaking into my room and going through all my stuff? I don't recall giving you any permission to do so."

"Wehre did you get that?" She asks losing some of her composure. She couldn't believe that she had been caught. She was sure she was along but clearly she was wrong.

"It doesn't matter where I got this from. The only thing that matters is that I have evidence of you breaking into my room and going through my stuff." He then points to a paused part of the video. "Look you even used a key to get in, you didn't pick the lock no. You used a key.

I have half a mind to go to the chairman about this. As a matter of fact I think I will." He stands up and heads back to the door when he hears Kurihara calling out to him.

"WAIT!" He hears. Turning his attention back to her he notices her face is shadowed by her hair since she's looking down. "What do you want for your silence?" She asks in a defeated tone of voice.

"I want you to call Anzu off. I don't know what you guys are planning by using her to get to Shingo but it stops now. Just know that if the guys 'suddenly' get expelled or have longer sentences for no reason whatsoever, I'll go straight to the chairman. Believe me, I'm certain that this is grounds for prison time." He says.

She looks up at his with some defiance still in her eyes but agrees nonetheless. He extends his hand out toward her "The key" She didn't need to be told what key he was taking about and pulls out the spare key she had made from her bra.

"Well now that we have that all sorted out I'll be leaving. Pleasure talking to you once more." He says and exits the room. Mission accomplished.

The two women sit in silence for a handful of minutes, no sounds but the birds chirping and the occasional conversation piece from some girls walking by the room. After five minutes Hana decides to break the silence.

"I don't want to be the person who says I told you so but… I told you so." Hana says glancing at Mari.

She didn't reply as she was too lost in her own thoughts. " _How did he find out? I went moments after he left for class. There shouldn't have been anyone in that part of the building at that time. The question now is who filmed it?_ " She thinks to herself feeling angry that she had been so careless.

"Hana, call Anzu off before it's too late. We're going to have to change up our plans for the time being." Ordered Mari.

Hana did as told and tried to get in contact with the girl. This didn't sit well with Mari she may have lost this battle but it was only one. She would win the war and in the end this school will go back to being all girls as it should have stayed. Men can't be trusted.

Meanwhile as Naruto was walking back to his room he was in a pretty good mood. He had once again beaten Kurihara at her own game. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't feel some sense of victory overtime he beat her in one of these games.

Though this time he wouldn't have been able to had it not been for Kate. There it was again, Kate. The girl obviously knew something or wanted something from him if she was so willing to give him that video. He doubted she gave it to him out of the goodness of her heart. No one ever did.

"Oh well, I'll deal with her when the time comes." He said to himself as he continued walking. Pulling out his phone he texted his girlfriend. " _Hey, I'm free for the rest of the day, you want to come over?"_

" _I'd love to but i have a few assignments to finish._ " she replies.

"You can finish them here. I have a few I have to do too so we'll help each other out." He sends back. It took a minute but she agreed to come by.

Minutes later the two are in his room in silence as each does their respective assignments. Though throughout the time they were doing this Naruto would occasionally use his phone to check his social media platforms to relieve his boredom.

Halfway through bullshitting an answer about some war Naruto asks a question that just entered his mind.

"Hey Meiko" He calls. She glances at him briefly letting him know he has her attention but continues doing her work. "How are you doing since you're not a member of the USC for now?"

She actually stops her work for a second to think about the answer. "There's times where it gets boring. However, anytime I find myself getting bored I come here and you help me alleviate that boredom." She replies.

Naruto smiles at her answer and nods. It only took him ten more minutes to finish his work. He had a high enough grade to where this assignment wouldn't hinder him too much. With that being said he knew he had completely messed up that assignment but he was just happy to have it done.

He surfed the web for twenty more minutes before the sounds of papers being put away caught his attention. It seemed his silver haired lover had finally finished her work as well.

"Finally" She said rotating her wrist. "I thought I'd never finish that. I'm surprised you finished as quickly as you did." She tells him. He laughed nervously as he agreed with her.

"Yeah I really understood the material." he lied. "Anyways what do you want to do?" He asked.

"After all that work let's put on a movie, I don't want to think about any more work." She said and got comfortable on his bed.

"Sounds good." He scrolled through the options that were available to them before they stopped on some movie about a living scarecrow that would kill people every 23 years. They made it through half the movie before they settled into their new routine.

Ever since that first time a couple days ago they had gone at it anytime the moment allowed them. Now with the plan B and the birth control pills they weren't too worried about anything. The only thing Naruto was worried about was one day finding the packet and having it look like an incomplete connect four game.

Their new position was Naruto sitting up, back up against the head of the bed while Meiko was straddling him. They were in the middle of a heated make out session and were about to take it a step further as the blond unclasped her bra.

It hits the floor and he was about to go to town on those globes when HIS phone rings. They separate to catch their breath and Meiko comments. "You know usually it's my phone that interrupts us. Naruto reaches over to his phone and notices that he's got a message from an unsaved number.

He glances really quick and it reads:

 _Meet me tonight at 11P.M behind the boys prison building._

 _-Takenomiya Kate_

" _Kate, how did she get my number?"_ He asks himself as he puts the phone down.

"Who was it?" Meiko asks. "Not sure, I don't think that message was for me. Probably a wrong number." He says. He didn't want to tell her about it yet.

With that being settled for the time being the two resumed where they had left off. The two finished their activities about two hours later, the day had come and gone. Once done they actually decided to finish the movie since it wasn't half bad.

By the time the movie was over Meiko was already asleep. No doubt tired not only from the school day but from riding the Naruto express. Chuckling at his own joke he checked the time and saw that it was almost 11.

He took one look at Meiko to make sure she really was asleep and got dressed. Nothing special just black jeans and a black shirt. This way he'd at least blend in with the dark in case anyone was out patrolling the area.

He left the room as quietly as he could and headed out to the prison. It was cold outside so he hoped this wouldn't take too long. He could see the building getting closer so he jogged lightly to get there faster.

He was glad to see that the orange haired girl was already there.

"Hello Namikaze-san" She greeted as if they weren't out in the freezing cold. "Glad you could make it."

"Hello Kate, so why did you want to meet this late at night?" He asks getting to the point.

"In the day it would attract too much attention, that and I wouldn't want your girlfriend to get the wrong idea if we were seen together." She says. He was about to comment that being caught now would be ten times worse but held his tongue.

"Anyways, you're probably wondering why I wanted to meet at all." At his nod she continued. "In all honesty I did it because I could be in need of your help in the coming days. So think of it as me asking for an IOU in return for showing you what Mari had done."

"That's all you want? An IOU?" Naruto asked. It seemed too simple but he wasn't going to be complaining. She nods her head.

"Yup, I may need your help one day and I hope you can help me when the time comes." She says.

He thinks about it and figures it's a small price to pay. "If it's within my abilities fine I'll help you out once whenever you need it. Remember only if it's within my ability to do so." He says.

"Great, I'll see you soon." She says and heads out. He didn't know whether he should be pissed that he had to come all the way out here for an IOU or happy that it was just a small price. Either way he checked the time and it had only been about twenty minutes.

He figured he should head to the store really quick to buy some snacks. That was if Meiko was up he could say he got hungry and needed something to munch on.

The next day was boring. He had made it back to his room with no problems and she was still asleep so he had no need to explain where he was. When the school day finally ended he and Meiko went straight to his room as they had no work to do today.

"Hey I'm kind of in the mood for some Teriyaki. I'm gonna go get some from this place down the street you want to come with?" He asks her.

"No, I'll wait for you here and relax for a little." She said as she laid down. He was about to reply when a knock was heard at the door. "You're expecting company?" She says as she sits up.

He was just as confused as she was. "No, besides you you're the only one who comes to visit." he opened the door was his eyes widened as he recognized the person on the other side.

"Risa?! What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" He asked rapidly.

Risa is of average height and slim with a small bust, and also has blue eyes and hair in a boycut. She has thin eyebrows and lips, and wears dark eyeliner that gives her a hawkish and tough appearance. She's currently wearing the standard women's uniform.

"Today was my first day. When I arrived I asked the chairman if he knew where you were and he told me where to find you. Mind if I come in?" She asked.

He nods and steps aside. "Hey I have to run and get some food real quick but before I leave. Risa, this is my girlfriend Shiraki Meiko. Meiko this is Bettou Risa she was my best friend in my other school after we had to move.

I'll be back quickly why don't you two get to know each other in the meantime. Give me ten minutes." With that he bolted out the door and his footsteps could be heard getting further in the distance.

Back in the room the two women just stared at each other. Neither one being able to read the other. There was one thing going through the minds of both women thought.

" _I don't like this girl_ "

 **Damn, it's been a while since I updated this but fear not it hasn't been abandoned. It took some time to figure out exactly how I wanted this chapter to turn out but I got it done. One thing to remember is that in this story Risa never went through her weird phase from middle school where she had the mohawk.**

 **She looks exactly like she does in her wikipedia page if you search her up. A little more feminine than in the anime if you ask me but whatever. Anyways the two finally met and Naruto decided it'd be a great idea to leave them in the same room together. How do you think that will turn out. Anyways as always if you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


End file.
